THE SECRET OF CAFÉ CANDY
by LizAutif
Summary: Mata Goldnya tampak mengkilap senang sambil terus memperhatikan para karyawan tambahan yang bekerja dengan giat nya. "Gempa! kau sangat menikmati ini ya?"tanya Blaze yang tiba-tiba ada disisinya dengan wajah polos. "Sss...jangan bahas sekarang Blaze..nanti ketahuan bagaimana?"ujar Gempa yang kembali bekerja. Warning: summary gak jelas yang buat kelilipan mata dengan Author NewBew.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET OF CAFÉ CANDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Saat kau sedih aku akan datang menghampiri mu dan menawari mu sebuah permen yang dapat membuat mu tersenyum kembali…**

 **hahaha happy ending~**

 **(Light)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantacy, family, friendship, comedy, mistery, ect.**  
 **Warning: alur gak jelas, typo mewarnai ff ini, dan masih banyak hal tak terduga dan dapat membuat mata kelilipan dan paru-paru kehabisan pasokan udara saat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi WARNING! Author masih NEWBIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh! Apakah benar akan Happy Ending!? Hum~ bagaimana ya!?**  
 **(Dark)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSOCC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Happy Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Prolog~**

Langit mulai berubah menjadi biru gelap yang menandakan sang surya akan beristirahat sejenak. Tapi tidak dengan seorang anak yang memakai topi terbalik dengan jaket hitam berlis kuning yang mencolok. Anak itu berlari menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang sempit dan gelap di ikuti oleh seekor kucing berwarna kuning bermata blue sea yang cukup mencolok.

Setelah lama berlari akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah sudut jalan yang memiliki pertigaan kecil dan disana terdapat sebuah toko yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'dijual' tepat di pintu masuk toko itu. Anak itu tampak tersenyum kecil dan mengintip sedikit kedalam toko yang tampak kosong itu.

"kalau disini pasti biasa…' _yang lain_ ' pun pasti suka! Iya kan Ocho!" kata anak itu senang dan semangat berbicara pada kucing kuning yang tepat disebelah nya itu.

"meog!" bagaikan mengerti perkataan anak itu sang kucing yang kita ketahui bernama Ocho itu menjawab dengan nada senang(?).

"nah…kalau begitu tinggal beberapa hal lagi yang harus di urus…"gumam anak itu sambil mengeluarkan ponsel nya yang terdapat lambang tanah disana berwarna hitam kuning emas.

"meong?" Ocho tampak memandang bingung anak kecil itu(?).

"oh…soal itu..' _mereka_ ' sedang mengurus nya…"ujar anak itu santai sambil menyimpan kembali ponsel nya.

"meog..meog" Ocho kembali mengeluarkan suara keraguan nya(?).

"hum?! tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja...kau tak perlu cemas...sekarang ayo kita kembali dulu…kita harus menjemput mereka!" ujar anak itu sambil mulai kembali berlari entah kemana bersama Ocho sang kucing.

.

.

.

 **(Termenung menatap laptop) HUAAAAAAAaaaaaa! Apa ini! Hanya 400 word doang! Eh!? Oh! Hy! Semua!(teriak pakai toa bekas daur ulang punya Gempa) salam kenal ya! Sebelum nya…maaf jika banyak kekurangan nya…maklum baru mulai nulis…dan mungkin itu saja…ah~ mohon maklum aja sama Liz ya, soal nya Liz orang nya pesimis dan gak pandai berbasa-basi jadi itu aja…Eh! Hampir lupa! Bagi readers yang membaca FF buatan Liz makasih ya..dan silahkan beri saran dan komentarnya (blussing-ria lari kebelakang panggung).**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SECREAT OF CAFÉ CANDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua hal kadang tak seperti yang telihat…**

 **BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **Jangan sampai kau terjebak…**

 **(Light)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantacy, family, friendship, comedy, mistery, ect.**

 **Warning: alur gak jelas, typo mewarnai ff ini, dan masih banyak hal tak terduga dan dapat membuat mata kelilipan dan paru-paru kehabisan pasokan udara saat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi aku penasaran bagaimana kalau…**

 **kau terjebak…**

 **Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

 **(Dark)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSOCC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S**

 ** _"_** ** _Balasan Review menanti dibawah…"_**

 **Happy Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** **Time to Open~**

Seperti biasa, pagi hari di sekolah menengah atas kota kecil yang terkenal akan tumbuhan coklatnya yang berkualitas, baru saja akan memulai kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan menyambut kedatangan para pelajar yang siap menuntut Ilmu. Tapi hari ini ada hal yang sedikit berbeda karena sekolah ini baru kedatangan beberapa murid baru yang membuat heboh semua orang.

Yah…bagaimana tidak, sekolah besar dengan fasilitas lengkap itu sebenarnya memiliki sedikit murid. Coba bayangkan satu kelas yang besar hanya di isi sekitar lima belas murid saja loh!. Tak mengheran kan bukan kalau sekolah itu cukup tenang(?).

Berbagai desas-desus mulai bermunculan tentang siapa sosok para murid baru itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah pertigaan yang tadi nya salah satu bangunannya dijual sudah terisi tepat sebelum orang-orang dikota itu memulai aktifitas seperti biasanya.

"Gempa! Yang ini mau diletak dimana?"Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menggunakan sebuah kacamata berbingkai biru menyala.

Anak yang dipanggil Gempa menoleh sambil melihat kardus besar yang dibawa pemuda berkacamata itu.

"ung..dimana ya? Ah..bagaimana kalau itu kau letakan saja di dapur buat jaga-jaga.."ujar Gempa anak bertopi terbalik berwarna hitam berlis kuning mencolok yang memakai jaket panjang yang serupa dengan warna topinya.

"jangan!"cegah seseorang dengan wajah serupa dengan Gempa muncul tapi dengan gaya yang berbeda sambil membawa sebuah meja bundar(?).

"kenapa jangan kak?"Tanya Gempa dengan wajah polosnya.

Seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan Gempa dan dipanggil kakak oleh nya itu, mendekat setelah meletakan meja bundar itu ke sudut ruangan dimana terdapat tumpukan kursi dan meja lain nya.

Tuk!

"Aduh! Kenapa sih kak Hali! Sakit tau!" kata Gempa yang kesal setelah dahinya dijitak.

"apa kau lupa!…dikota Mecury dulu?"Tanya sang kakak sambil merapikan topi hitam berlis merah yang seperti kilat menyala itu kearah depan.

"ng…waktu itu ya…ng…gimana ya…thehehe…aku rasa aku tak ingat…"ujar Gempa polos dan membuat kakaknya menghela nafas berat.

"wajar saja kan kak Hali, kalau kak Gempa tak bisa mengingatnya…"ujar seseorang yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa minuman dingin bersamanya dan lagi wajanya mirip dengan Gempa!?.

"memang nya waktu itu kenapa Air?" Tanya Gempa yang malah bingung sendiri sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang nihil didalam ingatan nya.

"sebaiknya itu tak perlu diingat lagi…aku akan simpan ini di dalam gudang saja…sekarang cepatlah..sebentar lagi pagi loh! Kalian semua harus bersekolah habis ini!"kata pemuda berkacamata bingkai biru bijak.

"baiklah Ochobot…nah! Kak Hali sisa berapa banyak barang lagi yang harus dipindahkan?"Tanya Gempa dengan wajah semangat.

Boom!

Tiba-tiba suara yang cukup keras membuat semuanya kaget.

"KAMI SUDAH MEMINDAHKAN NYA!"kata dua orang lain nya yang muncul dengan semangat yang membara setelah memindahkan barang-barang terakhir dan lagi-lagi berwajah sama dengan Gempa. Oh! Dan jangan lupa kan juga senyuman lebar keduanya.

"kak Taufan…Api…apa yakin kalian sudah memindahkan semuanya?"Tanya Gempa dengan wajah tak yakin.

"tentu saja! kami sudah memindahkan semuanya dari yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar…"kata anak yang bernama Taufan dengan Topi nya yang dimiringkan kesamping berwarna biru tua dengan lis putih dan kuning.

"huaaa…aku lapar…"keluh anak lain nya yang dipanggil Api sambil duduk bersila dilantai.

Gempa tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

"Api! Karena kau sudah berkerja keras…ayo sini! Aku akan membuatkan sarapan special untuk mu!"kata nya setelah menghela nafas pelan dan ikut tersenyum lembut.

"benarkah!? Horee…asik..makan…makan…"kata Api dengan wajah berseri-seri mengikuti Gempa kedapur.

"yang lain juga dapat kok!"tambah Gempa dan yang lain pun mengikuti sambil tersenyum kecil atau pun tipis(?).

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka pun buru-buru berangkat bersama kesekolah yang baru dan meninggalkan Ochobot sendirian di rumah baru mereka untuk berkerja menyelesaikan urusan terakhir(?).

Diwaktu bersamaan saat kelima nya pergi kesekolah.

Seorang gadis manis berkerudung pink berlari dengan tergesa-gesa kesuatu tempat sampai saat di tikungan gang yang diambilnya sebagai jalan pintas-

 **DUAKK!**

"KYAaaa!"

"Uhk…"

-Ia menabrak seseorang.

Gadis itu pun dengan cepat berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf.

"Huaa….Maaf kan aku! Maaf! Maaf! Tapi aku sedang buru-buru ke-EH!?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mematung melihat lima pemuda berparas sama dihadapan nya, yah...lebih tepatnya keempat pemuda itu mematung melihat salah satu dari mereka yang tertabrak. Gadis itu pun menghampiri pemuda itu berniat untuk menolong tapi pemuda itu bangun sambil mengibas-ibaskan celananya yang kotor dan merapikan topi hitam bermotif kilat merah itu.

Tampa gadis itu sadari keempat pemuda lain nya yang memperhatikan mereka sudah bercucuran keringat dingin(?).

Gadis itu pun kembali meminta maaf tapi pemuda itu berjalan melewatinnya tampa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tapi tampa sadar-

"Apa-apaan dengan orang itu!"

-Ia mengeluarkan pikirannya dan membuat pemuda itu berhenti ditempat.

Gadis itu pun kembali tersadar akan perbuatan nya dan segera menutup mulut nya dengan dua tangan.

Entah mengapa suasana dijalan sepi itu menjadi mencekam tapi bagaikan angin lalu pemuda itu kembali berjalan tampa memalingkan wajah nya.

"huh..aduh..aku kecoplosan tadi…apa dia marah ya?" Gumam Gadis itu sambil menutup wajah nya.

"Ano…apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Seseorang menghampirinya sambil bertanya dengan cemas padanya. Gadis itu pun membiarkan wajah manisnya terlihat dan melihat salah satu pemuda yang tampak lebih ramah dari pada yang tadi (kalian tau kan? kan?).

"iya aku baik-baik saja…"ujar nya dengan suara kecil.

"Huh…syukurlah, maaf kan kakak ku tadi ya…dia itu orang nya memang dingin diluar tapi didalamnya dia baik kok…"ujar pemuda yang memakai topi terbalik. Gempa.

"ung…"

Gadis itu mengangguk tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan nya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur memberikan sebuah kalung perak bermatakan Kristal biru tepat dihadapan nya.

"kalung ku!"kata Gadis itu setelah melihat nya dan dengan cepat mengambil kalung itu dari pemuda lainnya yang sudah berdiri di sisi Gempa. Api.

"Anu…nona bukan kah kau tadi sedang terburu-buru? Apa sekarang nona tidak terlambat?" Tanya Api dengan wajah polos nya.

Seakan tersadar Gadis manis itu pun dengan cepat kembali meminta maaf dan segera berlari memasuki gang yang tepat di seberang jalan.

Gempa tersenyum tipis dan tampak nya Api menyadari hal itu.

"Ne…Gempa…apa yang membuat mu tersenyum seperti itu?"Tanya Api sambil memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Thehe…entahlah Api…tapi aku punya firasat kita akan bertemu dengan nya lagi..."ujar Gempa jujur.

"hoh…kalau firasat mu berkata begitu…maka itu pasti benar…"tanggap Taufan yang berputar-putar dengan papan sketboart yang sedari tadi di jinjingnya.

"kak Taufan…Kak Gempa…Kak Api…apa kalian tidak mendengar bel sekolah baru kita berbunyi? Kalau tidak aku deluan ya…soalnya aku dengar..."ujar Air dengan wajah kalem nya sambil berlari meninggalkan ketiganya yang cengong melihat gurauan sang adik yang kelewatan lucunya itu (beneran? lucu?).

"HUAAA! KITA TELAT!" kata ketiganya serempak karena baru sadar.

Beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela nafas(?).

Saat sampai di sekolah ketiganya terlambat tapi pak satpam memaklumi ketiganya karena baru masuk sekolah itu dan juga menyambut ramah ketiganya. Mereka pun bisa menghela nafas lega karena sang satpam sangat baik.

Saat ketiganya keruangan kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan kedatangan mereka ternyata Hali dan Air sudah berada disana dan tampak nya mereka sedang membicarakan hal lucu sampai-sampai kepala sekolah yang sudah tua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mereka masuk.

"Ano…permisi…"kata Gempa dengan suara pelan setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Oh! Kalian sudah tiba…Nah…sekarang kalian biasa masuk kekelas kalian…biar saya antar kalian…"ujar kepala sekolah dengan sangat baik nya(?).

Saat berjalan dikoridor Gempa berjalan mendekati Hali yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya (Hali:apa aku segitunya?).

"kak Hali…apa kakak menggunakan ' _itu_ ' disini…?"Tanya Gempa dengan nada ragu.

"tidak…"jawab Hali singkat.

"Pak kepala sekolah juga sama dengan kita…"ujar Air yang ternyata ikut mendengar.

"Hah?!" Gempa hanya menganga tak percaya.

Pak kepala sekolah pun berbalik menghadap kearah murid-murid barunya dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Dengar anak-anak akan sangat berbahaya jika kalian benar-benar tak mengaktifkan ' _itu_ ' disini…karena walau pun kota kecil ini tampak biasa saja banyak dari ' _mereka_ ' sering melewati daerah sini…apa lagi kalian membuka Cafe disini bukan?"ujar kepala sekolah tak yakin.

"kami tau itu…itu sebabnya kami membaur menjadi orang biasa disini…"kata Api dengan nada sedikit kesal(?).

"ahahaha…begitu ya…tapi kan kalau kalian teralu menahan ' _itu_ ' akan berbahaya juga untuk kalian kan…"ujar Kepala sekolah menatap kelimanya cemas(?).

"soal itu anda tenang saja…kami sudah terbiasa…dan lagi pula kenapa anda mengaktifkan ' _itu_ ' disini…apa lagi anda adalah kepala sekolah disini…"kata Taufan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kepala sekolah curiga.

"Ah…soal itu…selain kalian disini ada beberapa anak yang juga sama seperti kalian tapi mereka masih pemula jadi perlu diawasi keberadaan nya dan tentu saja mereka lebih muda dari pada kalian…kalian kan ' _legend_ ' yang sudah hidup se-"

"iya-iya…kami tau itu…kita lanjutkan obrolan ini kapan-kapan saja…sekarang jam nya sekolah bukan!" kata Api yang tampak nya sudah kehabisan kesabaran memotong perkataan kepala sekolah sambil menatap jam tangan nya.

"ahaha…maaf-maaf…baiklah ayo saya antar kalian…"kata pak kepala sekolah yang kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama mereka.

Ah! Hampir lupa…kelimanya dimasukan dikelas yang sama karena suatu alasan dan tentu saja para guru sudah diberi tau akan hal itu sebelum nya.

Kelima kembaran ini ternyata mendapat sambutan yang sangat baik dari para murid yang ada disana dan entah bagaimana mereka sudah mendapat kan fans hampir dari setiap kelas dan tingkatan lain nya.

Reaksi dari kelimanya pun berbeda-beda saat itu.

Hali atau Halilintar kakak tertua dari kembaran ini contohnya dia sangat membenci keramaian dan memilih menyendiri ketempat tenang berbeda dengan Taufan dan Api yang tampak nya lebih terbuka dengan orang lain dan kelihatan nya mereka sangat gembira mendapat teman bermain.

Sedangkan Gempa dan Air memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan mempromosikan Café yang katanya baru saja akan mereka buka hari itu juga.

"kalau kalian mau silahkan kunjungi rumah kami di Café Candy oke! Kami buka mulai jam 14:00-20:00…"ujar Gempa semangat.

"kami akan melayani kalian dan hari ini kami juga memiliki menu baru untuk merayakan buka nya kafe baru kami…"tambah Air dengan kalem nya.

"Baiklah Prince Gempa/Prince Air-sama"kata penggemar mereka yang entah kenapa menggunakan tiga bahasa sekali gus(?).

Sepulang sekolah tampa basa-basi lagi Halilintar, Taufan dan Api pergi pulang dahulu untuk melihat pekerjaan Ochobot disana. Lalu Gempa dan Air pergi kesupermarket terdekat utuk berbelanja keperluan Café.

Disaat bersamaan di supermarket saat Gempa dan Air berpisah (biar cepat belanjanya) entah bagaimana Gempa kembali bertemu dengan Gadis manis yang sebelum nya menabrak kakaknya Halilintar.

"ah! Kamu yang pagi tadikan!"kata Gadis berkerudung pink itu semangat saat melihatnya.

"oh…Nona yang tadi pagi…"ujar Gempa yang menghentikan aktifitasnya memilih coklat untuk pembuatan makanan(?).

"Nona…ah…kau berlebihan…nama ku Yaya…jadi panggil saja aku Yaya oke!..Dan kamu?" kata Gadis manis bernama Yaya itu.

"Yaya…ya..nama yang manis…nama ku Gempa senang berkenalan dengan mu Yaya…" kata Gempa sambil tersenyum ramah dan berjabatan tangan dengan Yaya.

"nama mu unik ya…ng…seragam yang kau kenakan itu…apa kau murid baru di SMA Kokotiam?" Tanya Yaya yang memperhatikan Gempa dari atas hingga bawah.

"begitu ya…benar…bagaimana kau bisa tau?"Tanya Gempa masih dengan wajah polosnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal karena mendengar komentar tentang namanya.

"aku juga bersekolah disana! Wah..kamu kelas berapa? Dan kelas apa?" kata Yaya yang makin semangat.

"aku kelas XI IPA…"jawab Gempa sambil kembali berbelanja.

"Wah! Benarkah? Aku juga dikelas yang sama…berarti kita sekelas ya…"kata Yaya yang entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang (Yaya: Serius dong Liz…)(huaaa…baikk..).

"sekelas ya? Tapi aku tak melihat mu dikelas?"ujar Gempa dengan wajah serius mengingat.

"soal itu-"

"Kak Gempa apa kau sudah selesai? Huh? Nona yang tadi pagi…"

Air mendatangi keduanya setelah memotong perkataan Yaya.

"Ah..Air sudah selesai ya…oh…perkenalkan namanya Yaya…nama yang manis bukan…"ujar Gempa sambil memperhatikan dua kereta dorong milik Air yang penuh.

"oh…salam kenal nama ku Air…kak Ayo cepat selesaikan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu…"kata Air mengingatkan Gempa.

"kau benar Air…kalau begitu Yaya sampai jumpa lagi ya…"kata Gempa buru-buru dan yaya pun berdadah-ria melihat keduanya pergi.

Tapi sebelum keduanya pergi-

"Oh! Yaya coba datang lah ke Café kami ya kami akan buka jam 14:00-20:00…hari ini kami sedang promosi karena baru buka jadi semuanya sedang Free dan ajak teman-teman mu juga ya…"

-kata Gempa yang masih sempat berbalik mempromosikan Café mereka.

"iya..aku akan datang!" ujar Yaya yang tampak senang dengan tawaran itu.

Sementara itu disisi lain beberapa menit sebelum nya.

"ahahah…asik ya Api!"kata Taufan senang.

"iya…mereka semua asik diajak bermain…"kata Api yang ikut senang layak nya anak-anak polos(?).

"…"sementara Halilintar tampak diam tak berkomentar(Hali:apa aku sedingin itu?...).

Uhum…biar saya jelaskan…sekarang ketigannya berjalan melewati sebuah Gang yang katanya terdapat rumah berhantu disana dan sudah beberapa murid yang mencoba menghalangi mereka untuk lewat kesana tapi mereka tetap melewatinya karena itu adalah jalan pintas tercepat ke rumah baru mereka dan mereka juga dapat bebas untuk sementara waktu dari para Fans yang membuat Halilintar merinding(?).

Tapi saat ketiganya melintas tepat di depan rumah yang kosong itu ketiganya melihat sebuah bayangan yang bergerak cepat didekat mereka dan-

 **SYUT!**

-sebuah benda tajam terlempar kearah mereka.

 **SET!**

" **!"**

Ketiganya menyadari itu dan resflek menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang dengan cepat.

 **TAK!**

 **TAK!**

Serpihan kaca entah dari mana tertancap tepat ditanah tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"siapa!?" kata Halilintar yang mana mata hazel nya sudah terfokus kearah pagar besi rumah tepat dimana bayangan tadi menghilang.

Taufan dan Api pun juga tampak nya sudah terfokus melihat sekeliling mereka dimana ketiganya saling berjaga.

 **Srek..srek…**

"disana!" kata Taufan seketika saat telinganya menangkap suara dari dalam halaman rumah kosong itu.

"Hoi! Keluar kau!" kata Api dimana ketiganya sudah memasuki halaman rumah kosong itu dan melihat semak-semak liar yang berada didekat rumah itu bergoyang-goyang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu keluar dari dalam semak-semak itu dan membuat ketiganya kaget.

"I-Itu kan…" Api ter-batah-batah menggantung kalimatnya(?).

"Harimau! Harimau Bayang!"kata Taufan yang menegaskan kata-kata Api.

 **Plok!**

 **Plok!**

 **Plok!**

"Wah! Wah! Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang biasa yang tak melarikan diri setelah peliharaan ku menunjukan dirinya…"

Pemilik suara sombong yang memuji ketiganya muncul dari arah bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan yang rimbun disana.

"Siapa kau!?" Tanya Taufan dengan wajah waspada.

"Apa mau mu!" tambah Api dengan wajah kesal.

Pemuda berambut ungu yang tampak seumuran dengan mereka itu mendengus senang.

"tidak ada…hanya aku ingin menghabisi kalian!"kata pemuda itu dengan senyum liciknya.

"hati-hati…dan ingat…"bisik Halilintar pada adik-adik nya dan keduanya pun menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Harimau Bayang habisi mereka!" perintah pemuda itu.

Harimau bayang itu berlari cepat kearah mereka sambil mengaum.

Tapi disaat bersamaan-

 **BOOM!**

-Harimau Bayang milik pemuda itu hancur bersamaan dengan munculnya seseorang berjubah biru gelap dari kepulan asap berdiri melindungi ketiganya.

"ck..ck..ck..bukan kah ada peraturan yang menyebutkan jika seorang ' _penyihir_ ' dilarang keras melukai orang biasa? Atau kau tidak tau karena kau pemula…?"kata Orang berjubah biru gelap itu.

Ketiganya tampak terdiam melihat hal yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

"Tch! Tak ada peraturan seperti itu! Menyingkir kau pahlawan kesiangan! **_shadow Magic: Dark Tiger_**! Serang dia!"kata pemuda itu dan muncul lah Harimau Bayang yang tadi dan berlari kearah orang itu lagi.

"Awas!"kata Api dan Taufan sedang kan Halilintar masih dengan wajah serius cool nya memperhatikan.

"hah…"orang misterius itu hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

"sudahlah hentikan ini…"kata orang itu lagi dan entah Bagaimana Harimau Bayang tadi musnah setelah terkepung dalam bola air yang langsung menciut kecil dan meledak.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu tampak Syok melihat orang misterius itu.

"kau!-Awas kalianya!"kata pemuda itu dan langsung menghilang dalam bayang-bayang.

Sunyi sesaat sampai-

"waktu yang tepat Air…"kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis setelah merasa kalau tempat itu aman.

"Wow…Air kau keren sekali!"kata Api yang berlari kearah Air yang sudah membuka tudung nya dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Air kau memang yang terbaik!" tambah Taufan juga.

"bagaimana Kau tau kami disini?"Tanya Api polos.

"soal itu-"

[ _Flashback On_ ]

Gempa dan Air kembali sambil membawa 3 kantong besar belanjaan dan Ochobot pun menyambut keduanya.

"kami pulang!"kata Keduanya.

"Selamat datang! Eh? Mana Hali, Taufan dan Api? Apa mereka tidak bersama kalian?"Tanya Ochobot heran hanya melihat mereka berdua kembali.

"Eh?! Mereka memang nya belum sampai?"Tanya balik Gempa.

"mereka pulang duluan tadi…"kata Air yang menyusun benda-benda diatas meja.

"begitu…tapi dari tadi mereka belum ada yang sampai…"ujar Ochobot sambil membantu Air memilah belanjaan.

"Hah..mereka itu…tunggu sebentar…akan ku cek…"kata Gempa sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat.

" ** _Element Magic : Open The Gate Earth_**!"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran cahaya emas dengan Lambang Tanah di tangan Kanan Gempa yang menutupi mata Kirinya.

Perlahan Gempa menurunkan tangan nya dan membuka perlahan matanya yang sudah berubah warna dari hazel ke warna _Gold_ yang mencolok.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak.

"Ah! Air cepat menyamar lah susul mereka!" perintah Gempa yang panik.

"memang nya apa yang kau lihat Gempa?" Tanya Ochobot yang mencoba menenangkan nya.

"ada ' _penyihir_ ' lain yang menghadang mereka…"ujar Gempa serius dan matanya sudah kembali semula.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… ** _Element Magig : Open The Gate Water!_** …Nah…aku berangkat.."kata Air yang sudah memakai jubah dan tampak agak berbeda.

"bawa mereka kembali Air…dan jangan ada yang tau siapa kau atau pun mereka sebenarnya…" tambah Gempa dan Air pun pergi.

"haduh…padahal baru saja kita pindah kemari…"ujar Ochobot cemas.

"sudah lah Ochobot kau tak perlu cemas biar kan Air mengurusnya…sekarang ayo kita siap-siap waktu kita hanya beberapa menit lagi…"ujar Gempa kembali melihat belanjaan nya.

[ _Flashback End_ ]

"Oh…pantas saja…jadi karena Gempa ya…"kata Api dan Taufan berbarengan.

"sudahlah Kita bahas itu nanti…sekarang ayo! Kita harus cepat kembali beberapa menit lagi Café buka!"kata Halilintar tegas semua pun mengangguk setuju.

"kalau begitu…"semuanya menatap kearah Halilintar sendiri yang ditatap pun berdengus kesal.

"kalian sama saja… ** _Element Magic: Open The Gate Thunder_**...cepat…pegang tangan ku…"kata Halilintar yang matanya sudah berubah warna _ruby_.

Setelah berpegangan tangan dalam sekejab mereka hilang.

Kembali lagi ke Café dimana Ochobot sudah selesai menata ruangan dalam dan tinggal luar nya saja dan Gempa sendiri tengah sibuk membuat berbagai macam makanan manis dari permen hingga memanggang beberapa kue di Dapur.

Tiba-tiba Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air kembali entah dari mana tapi yang jelas mereka tiba-tiba muncul di Dapur.

"selamat datang! Sekarang apa kalian biasa membantu disini aku perlu bantuan dan di luar Ochobot juga perlu bantuan…"kata Gempa yang lewat dengan terburu-buru di depan mereka sambil membawa nanpan berisi permen warna warni berbagai bentuk.

"baiklah! Air kau buat Eskrim nya…dan Taufan, Api kalian bantu Ochobot..sedang kan aku akan membuat Kue nya…"Kata Halilintar yang segera membagi tugas dengan cepat nya.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN KAPTEN!/Oke~"jawab ketiganya berbarengan.

Mereka pun dengan cepat melakukan tugas-tugas mereka dengan waktu yang tinggal sedikit. Beberapa Orang mulai terlihat menghampiri Ochobot, Taufan, dan Api sekedar bertanya atau berbincang mengenai Café mereka.

"SELESAI!"kata Gempa setelah menyelesai kan karya terakhirnya dengan Permen manis berbentuk delapan lambang dan delapan warna itu.

"GEMPA KAMI SELESAI!"kata Duo paling bersemangat di antar lima kembaran itu.

"Aku juga sudah selesai…"kata Air yang muncul dari tempat dingin ng…kita anggap saja kulkas besar di sebelah Dapur.

"aku juga…nah gempa waktunya buka!" ujar Halilintar yang muncul membawa karya terakhirnya ke meja panjang yang sudah disiap kan untuk makanan yang dicicip dan tentu saja gratis.

"kalau begitu Café Candy kembali dibuka!"kata Gempa meresmikan dengan membuka pintu kaca toko itu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan orang-orang yang sudah menunggu masuk.

Mereka melayani para pelanggan yang datang dengan baik bahkan mereka juga sudah memakai seragam khusus dimana para pelanggan dapat membedakan mereka dan Ochobot bertugas menjaga Kasir yang ramai ingin membeli semua yang ada disana.

Taklama setelah jam 19:50 dimana Toko sudah mulai sepi dan dagangan mereka hampir habis beberapa remaja seumuran datang dan agak membuat Kaget.

"Yaya! Kau datang!"kata Gempa yang menyambut Yaya dan dua orang teman nya yang mengekorinya masuk.

"Tentu saja aku datang…aku datang bersama teman-teman ku…"kata Yaya menunjuk kea rah teman-teman nya.

"begitu ya…kalau begitu silah kan lihat-lihat dan maaf ya kue dan yang lain nya sudah habis di cicipi jadi yang tersisa hanya yang dijual…"kata Gempa menyesal.

"ah..kau tak perlu meminta maaf lagi pula salah kami juga kok datang terlambat…tadi kami ada sedikit urusan…"ujar Yaya.

Yaya dan Gempa pun asik bercakap-cakap tampa ingat kedua orang lain nya yang melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Nona…Tuan…Silahkan masuk jangan malu-malu…"kata Taufan dengan coolnya membuat keduanya tersipu malu mendengar panggilan mereka.

"ano…tak perlu panggil Nona panggil saja aku Ying…"kata Gadis berkaca mata bundar itu.

"aku juga…nama ku Gopal…lagi pula kita seumuran kan?"kata pemuda tambun disamping Ying.

"baiklah kalau begitu…Ying, Gopal…bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dan memesan sesuatu yang manis…"ujar Taufan kembali menawari.

Mereka pun masuk dan Duduk didalam tentu saja Gempa dan Yaya juga Ikut.

"Nah…silah kan pesan apapun…malam ini semua makanan berharga sama dan sudah diberi potongan Harga…"kata Gempa yang kembali melayani.

"baiklah kalau begitu menu baru yang ada disini…dan tolong bungkuskan satu kue coklat ya…"ujar Yaya setelah melihat buku menu.

"baiklah…dan kalian?"Tanya Gempa Lagi setelah mencatat pesanan.

"aku sama dengan Yaya hanya aku ingin penutupnya Eskrim coklat…"ujar Ying malu-malu.

"baiklah ekstra Ice chocolate…dan anda?"kata Gempa.

"aku juga ditambah dengan permen nya ya…"kata Gopal senang.

"baiklah kalau begitu silahkan tunggu sebentar…"Gempa pun meninggalkan mereka.

Taklama dia kembali bersama Air dibelakang nya yng juga membawa nanpan pesan Ying.

"Nah…silahkan nikamati…"kata Gempa dan Air.

Sebelum keduanya pergi.

"tunggu!"kata Yaya keduanya pun berbalik.

"kenapa kalian pergi kenapa tidak bersantai disini…tenang saja kami akan bayar kok.."ujar Yaya.

Air pun pergi meninggalkan Gempa untuk menjelaskan(?).

"maaf ya…kami permisi menutup toko dulu...kami akan kembali sebentar Lagi kalian nikmati saja dulu hidangan nya…"kata Gempa menenangkan Yaya pun setuju.

Taklama salah seorang dari mereka muncul.

"hai…kamu yang tadi pagi kan?"sapa Api sambil masih menikmati sebuah permen tongkat besar yang warnanya kemerah-orenan seperti namanya dan dia sudah menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda dan cukup terbuka, jaket merah api tampa lengan dan juga kaos hitam sebagai lapisan dalam tampa lengan dengan celana pendek Hitam.

"Hai…kamu saudara Gempa kan…Nama ku Yaya, Ying dan Gopal…"kata Yaya memperkenalkan diri.

"hoh..Yaya, Ying dan Gopal ya…hehehe…senang rasanya melihat kalian lagi…oh…bagaimana menurut kalian makanan yang dibuat oleh saudara ku enak bukan?"Tanya nya dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan.

"iya..Enak..apa lagi Kue coklat nya.."kata Yaya memuji.

"aku suka Es krim nya lembut…"kata Ying malu-malu.

"kalau aku permen nya…hum..ini benar-benar Enak…"kata Gopa yang juga memuji.

"ah..terima kasih atas pujian nya dan aku senang kau suka permen ku Gopal…"kata Gempa yang muncul dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti dan tampak lebih santai dengan kaos merah polos dilapisi jaket yang senada dengan topinya dan juga dengan celana hitam panjang.

"jadi kau yang membuat permen ini?"Tanya Gopal dengan semangat.

"benar! Dan kue itu kak Hali yang membuat nya…"ujar Gempa dimana yang lain nya muncul bersamaan dengan pakaian yang sudah berganti juga.

"Hali? Yang mana?"kata Yaya bingung.

Gempa menahan Tawanya, Ochobot mewakili mereka semua berbicara.

"biarkan saya memperkenalkan mereka yang termuda namanya Air disini dia spesialis pembuat Es Krim…dia pembuat Es krim terbaik loh disekolah makanan manis dulu…dan keahlian lain nya dia pandai dalam orahraga Renang dan seni Melukis…"kata Ochobot menunjuk kearah Air.

"Ah…kau berlebihan Ochobot dan terima kasih Nona karena sudah menyukai Es Krim buatan ku…"kata Air yang menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, wajah Ying pun juga memerah karena malu.

"lalu diurutan ke empat Api…"kata Ochobot dan membiarkan Api memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai lagi...kalian sudah kenal aku kan dan keahlian ku meracik minuman Hangat berkhasiat dan juga makanan hangat yang dapat mengundang selera…OH!OH! dan aku juga hebat dibidang olahraga apapun loh..."kata Api bangga.

Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan dan menatap kagum.

"dan ini Gempa Manejer pengolah Café ini…keahlian lain nya dapat menjadi ketua dalam bidang apapun…"kata Ochobot menunjuk kearah Gempa yang tersenyum malu melihat reaksi teman-teman barunya yang cengong.

"Ochobot kau berlebihan…tapi itu benar…aku Manejer disini...dan sesuai nama Café ini keahlian ku adalah mengolah permen dan membuatnya tentu saja...dan aku masih tak sehebat yang lain…"jelasnya kikuk padahal yang lain menatap nya seakan mengatakan ' _kamu luar biasa Gempa'_ (Gempa: Ah...kau teralu melebih lebihkan Liz…).

"dan selanjutnya…"tampa menunggu lagi Taufan pun maju selangkah sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Nama ku Taufan…aku ahli dalam meracik makanan bertemakan Eksotis…kalian bisa menganggapnya Buah-buahan segar yang ku buat sedemikian rupa agar kalian bisa mencicipinya dan selain itu aku pandai bermain sketboard dan cukup hebat dibidang teknologi…"ujar Taufan sambil menunjukan Sketboardnya.

Semuanya pun menganggukan kepala dan ber-OH-ria.

"lalu yang terakhir kakak tertua…Halilintar…dia adalah pembuat kue master termuda di sekolah makanan manis dan sudah diakui oleh dunia dalam kejeniusan nya membuat kue dan keahlian lainnya pandai dalam beladiri dan bermain alat musik…"jelas Ochbot dan Halilintar tak berkomentar dan hanya melihat kearah Lain.

Yaya tampak agak merasa bersalah dan dia menunduk meminta maaf.

"maaf kan aku sudah menabrak mu tadi pagi…dan kue mu sunggu enak…"kata Yaya tulus.

"lupakan itu dan cepat makan lah hari sudah semakin malam…"kata Hali cuek dengan wajah datarnya (Hali: hei! Kenapa aku dingin sekali disini? Dan sepertinya aku sedang mengusir mereka)(maaf ya Hali tapi aku memang sengaja buat karakter kamu sadis banget…)(Hali:hah?).

Setelah selesai berbincang dan menikmati makanan yang agak sedikit kacau tadi mereka akhirnya pulang tapi sebelum pulang.

"lalu kamu…Ochobot kan? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? dan sepertinnya kau lebih tua dari mereka tapi kenapa mereka hanya memanggil nama mu?..."ujar Yaya penasaran.

"kalau itu…Nona bisa bertanya kepada Gempa…dia akan memberi tau anda semuanya jika dia bisa dan Nona sebaiknya anda memaklumi sikap Hali ya…dia itu orang nya memang jarang bergaul dan tampak menyeramkan tapi jika anda mau mengenalnya perlahan dan baik-baik anda akan lihat kalau dia itu sangat baik Hati…"jelas Ochobot.

"maksud mu seperti sosok pangeran yang buruk rupa itu ya? Tapi dia berbeda dia memakai wujud vampire yang bagus…"kata Yaya menyimpulkan dengan kata-katanya.

"ahaha…yah…begitu lah.."kata Ochobot yang swetdrop.

"baiklah Ochobot sampai jumpa lagi ya…mungkin Besok kami akan berkunjung lagi!" kata Yaya yang berdadah ria mengejar teman-teman nya.

"pangeran buruk rupa? Vampir? Dasar…Gadis yang menyebalkan…"ujar Halilintar yang ternyata memastikan pintu dan semuanya sudah tertutup rapat dibelakang Ochobot.

"pfpf…Hali kau sih yang salah…sifat mu itu teralu dingin tau…" kata Ochobot yang menahan tawanya.

"Seterah kau lah…aku mau tidur…kau sebaiknya segera kembali kedekat Gempa…"kata Halilintar cuek dan berjalan kelantai dua di ikuti Ochobot.

"tentu saja Hali…"kata Ochobot yang langsung menuju kelantai tiga dimana hanya Gempa yang menempati ruang atas(?).

Saat Ochobot sampai didepan kamar Gempa dia mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"masuk lah Ocho…"kata Gempa dari dalam.

Disinilah keajaiban terjadi saat Ochobot melangkah masuk dia berubah kesosok seekor kucing berwarna kuning yang sebelum nya pernah terlihat bersama Gempa saat dia membeli tempat itu.

Ochobot yang sudah menjadi kucing itu mendekati Gempa yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa _singel_ besar yang dapat ditarik bawah nya itu.

"meong…ngrrr…"

"aku tak apa-apa…lagi pula ini demi mereka dan kau... _'pangeran'_ …" kata Gempa dengan wajah sayup mengelus Ochobot yang langsung meregangkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Gempa.

Gempa tampak tersenyum tipis melihat Ochobot yang sangat manja bila di pangkuan nya dan mengalihkan pandangan nya dengan wajah sedih yang amat menyakitkan kearah dua keristal besar berwarna biru laut yang memenuhi setengah ruangan yang hampir sepenuhnya kosong itu dan hanya terisi sofa dan satu set meja yang terdapat didekat jendela.

Dimasing-masing dalam Kristal itu tampak sesosok wujud seseorang yang tampaknya membeku disana.

"aku pasti akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula...aku janji…"gumam Gempa yakin dengan penuh tekat.

.

.

.

 **Ting Tong…akhirnya chapter II liris…ng,sebelumnya maaf ya padahal rencananya bakal update setiap minggu tapi ternyata bulan ini Liz terkena banyak halangan dan ujung-ujung nya…hiks…telat...dan entah bagaimana jaringan didaerah Liz pada padam gak kebayang kan…**

 **Gempa: sudah lah tuh Liz…kok malah curhat coba…balas review gih!**

 **Baiklah…tapi kamu bantu kan?**

 **Gempa: iya-iya dah cepet sana…**

 **Oke baiklah ini balasan Review buat yang udah dukung Liz dan Membaca FF Liz…**

 **Gempa: oke yang pertama dari "** ** _Khairun269"_** **Liz langsung balasan nya…**

 **Iya Gempa,um…yah…ke pendek kan ya maaf soal itu ya…waktu itu Liz ragu bisa atau gak kirim FF Liz kesini nah…karena takut salah Liz buat segitu…hiks…maaf ya..maaf.. tapi terima kasih udah mau baca FF Liz…terima kasih banget…kalau bisa tetap baca ya…**

 **Gempa: hah…kamu berlebihan Liz tapi sudah lah Review selanjutnya dari "** ** _Regietta580"_** **Liz lanjutkan…**

 **Oke,huaa…maaf ya Liz buat kamu kebingungan…habis ini Liz bakal coba alur yang bisa dimengerti semuanya…terima kasih ya sudah mau mereview dan saran nya…Liz bakal tetap lanjut**

 **Gempa: yos…selanjutnya dari "** ** _Cutemuslimah and Alf_** **" oh…mereka ada dua…(kagum)**

 **Wah…Utie sama Alf Author baru juga ya…senang nya…salam kenal juga ya XD…Ah…soal Summary nya itu sebenarnya Liz ambil dari penggalan cerita yang bakal muncul…soal nya Liz gak pandai buat Summary…lalu soal kucing nya…Liz juga bingung mau dibuat gimana…padahal Liz udah konsultasi sama kucing pak senin koboi dan yang Liz bawa pulang bekas cakaran sama suara yang 'meong…meong doang…' hiks..hiks…dan terima kasih ya udah memberi masukan Liz senang banget bisa di beri saran sama kalian…dan terima kasih ya Utie Liz bakal semangat...Alf juga terima kasih ya**

 **Gempa: hum…baiklah selanjutnya dari "** ** _Vanilla Blue12_** **" Liz silahkan balas…**

 **Hai juga Vanilla~ salam kenal juga ya…terima kasih atas saran nya ya…Liz bakal berusaha buat yang lebih panjang lagi…**

 **Gempa: baik ini yang kelima dari "** ** _Name urang_** **"**

 **Oke..Maaf kan Liz ya sudah menyesat kan kamu dan buat kamu tersesat…huaaa…dan gak bisa Update cepat…huaaa….maaf…Liz udah lanjut kan ini…tapi maaf atas keterlambatan Liz…huaaa….terima kasih sudah mereview…**

 **Gempa: oke ini yang terakhir Liz ini dari "** ** _ShaKila AshaKilaSihilla_** **" uah…disini bertiga…**

 **Sebelum nya maaf ya sudah mengecewain kalian karena gak bisa buat alur yang jelas…hiks tapi Liz berterima kasih banget atas masukan nya…buat Shilla Gempa itu sebenarnya sedang mencari tempat buat dia sama yang lain untuk tinggal…buat Kila itu sebenarnya salah…maaf soal typo itu ya Kila…Laptop Liz yang buat dia gitu karena pengaturan bahasa yang awalnya di tulis bisa malah bias lalu karena salah baca kemarin Liz malah tambahkan a diakhirnya…maaf ya…buat Asha makasih banget ya…dan Liz senang biasa buat kamu penasaran Liz harap lanjutan yang sekarang bisa buat kamu senang juga..**

 **Gempa: dan kita selesai...oke sekarang ayo cepat kita tidur besok kamu ada kerjaan kan…aku juga besok ada syutting nih Liz…**

 **Iya..tapi sebagai penutup nya-**

 **Halilintar: sudah! kalian berdua! Cepat tidur sana sudah malam nih dan buat Reader sekalian terima kasih buat yang udah komen dan kasi saran nya ya…dan kami masih bersedia menerima kritikan yang lainnya yang pedas juga boleh biar membangun…sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SECREAT OF CAFÉ CANDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Motto ku:**

 **Selama kalian bahagia aku senang :)**

 **(Light)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantacy, family, friendship,** **comedy,** **mistery, ect.**

 **Warning: alur gak jelas, typo mewarnai ff ini, dan masih banyak hal tak terduga dan dapat membuat mata kelilipan dan paru-paru kehabisan pasokan udara saat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Motto ku:**

 **Selama kalain menjerit untuk ku itu tak masalah…hahaha…**

 **(Dark)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSOCC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S**

 ** _"_** ** _Balasan Review menanti dibawah…"_**

 **Happy Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** **Earth Magical Problem~**

Sudah seminggu lamanya Café Candy buka dan mulai tenar namanya di kota kecil itu. Karena rasa makanan atau pun minuman yang selalu bisa memukau siapa saja yang mencicipi nya. Bahkan Yaya dan teman-temannya sudah menjadi salah satu pelanggan tetap disana. Mereka tak pernah absen sekali pun dan saat hujan cukup lebat mereka juga datang.

Hari ini juga, Yaya dan teman-teman nya kembali mengunjungi Café saat malam tentu nya. Karena katanya mereka memiliki urusan pekerjaan jadi agak jarang masuk sekolah dan muncul di tengah kota saat siang atau paginya (?).

"S'lamat datang ada yang bisa saya catat pesanan anda Nona dan Tuan?" Tanya Gempa yang datang melayani mereka sopan atau lebih tepat nya sangat sopan seperti layak nya dia melayani tamunya dan bukan teman nya sendiri.

"Gempa, kau ini…kan sudah aku bilang…jangan panggil aku Nona lagi dan Kita kan sudah jadi teman sekarang…kau tau itu tak membuat ku tertawa…" Ujar Yaya yang agak gatal dengan gurauan Gempa (benarkah itu gurauan?).

"Ternyata Gempa juga suka bergurau ya…tunggu sebentar ya aku lihat daftar menunya dulu…"ujar Ying senang dan melihat menu yang tersedia diatas meja bersama dengan Gopal dia membicarakan pilihan mereka.

Sementara Itu Yaya terus memperhatikan Gempa yang berusaha mengabaikan tatapan kesalnya dan beralih memberikan rekomendasi untuk Ying dan Gopal.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Taufan dan Api datang menghampiri mereka dan Api langsung mengajak Gempa kembali kedapur, sedang kan Taufan mengambil alih pekerjaan Gempa.

"Ahaha…maaf ya teman-teman tapi biarkan aku yang melayani kalian malam ini…jadi apa yang kalian mau pesan malam ini?" Ujar Taufan yang berusaha _Easy going_ tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran teman-teman barunya.

"ung…aku ingin minuman hangat dari coco dan juga kue coklat nya ya…" Pesan Yaya bingung karena melihat tingkah Taufan yang kikuk dan Api yang menyeret Gempa kedapur.

"kalau aku Ice coco nya satu ya…" Pesan Ying sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng special dan minuman teh hangatnya ditambah hot coco dan kue coklat satu ya…" Kata Gopal sambil menimbang-nimbang uang yang ia punya di sakunya.

"seperti biasa kau makan banyak ya Gopal…"ujar Ying sambil menatap jahil Gopal.

"tentu saja…ini demi pertumbuhan ku…"ujar Gopal dengan semangat empat lima.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu silahkan tunggu sebentar ya…" Kata Taufan ramah tapi sebelum pergi dia sedikit membungkukan badan nya dihadapan semuanya seperti ingin berbisik tapi dengan cepat dia mengurungkan niat nya.

Saat Taufan kembali kedapur dia hanya biasa menghela nafas melihat saudara yang lain menjelaskan tentang Yaya, Ying dan Gopal pada Gempa yang hanya biasa kebingungan.

"aku tak ingat jika kita mengenal mereka…"kata Gempa pelan dan merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Gempa…apa kemarin kau menulis sesuatu di catatan mu?"Tanya Taufan yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Entah lah aku belum memeriksanya pagi ini…"ujar Gempa pelan.

Semuanya pun hanya biasa diam dan menghela nafas dalam hati.

"Tapi biarpun aku lupa…kalian tetap ingat mereka bukan dan mereka juga mengingat ku jadi…kalian tak perlu cemas soal ku…um…kalau begitu aku akan beristirahat deluan tak apa kan jika kalian mengurus sisanya…"ujar Gempa pelan sambil tersenyum.

"yah…tak masalah serahkan sisanya pada kami!" kata Api dengan semangatnya.

"kalau begitu segera istirahatlah…"ujar Halilintar pelan pada Gempa.

Gempa pun akhirnya pergi menuju kelantai dua dimana Yaya tak sengaja melihat nya dari tempat duduknya.

Yaya ingin memanggilnya tapi dengan cepat dia mengurungkan niat nya setelah melihat ekspresi sedih Gempa.

"Ada apa Yaya?" Tanya Ying yang memperhatikan sahabatnya bingung.

"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa…"ujar Yaya kikuk.

"hum…Yaya kau jadi aneh…"ujar Gopal setelah selesai dia memperhatikan buku menu.

Sementara itu disisi lain.

Gempa tampak berkemas dikamarnya tanpa ada satu pun saudaranya yang mengetahuinya dan melompat keluar dari jendela lantai tiga dan mendarat dengan mulusnya dengan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dibawah kakinya.

Setelah itu dengan cepat ia berlari menyusuri gang sempit dan berlari terus hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat terbuka yang tak disangka adalah pesisir pantai yang dimiliki kota terpencil itu.

Gempa berjalan perlahan kearah pantai yang dihiasi malam penuh bintang yang cerah.

"kenapa…Kenapa harus ingatan ku…"kata Gempa dengan suara kecil dan hanya biasa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangan nya sekarang.

Kembali lagi ke Café Candy dimana saudaranya yang lain tengah sibuk bekerja.

"Hai-hai…maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu ya…"ujar Api yang ternyata membawa pesanan bersama Air.

"ini pesanan kalian dan ini nota pembayaran nya…setelah itu kalian biasa bayar kekasir disana…"ujar Air dengan kalem nya.

"seperti biasa candaan mu mengerikan air…hahaha…tapi aku suka itu…benar-benar mengerikan…"ujar Gopal dengan polosnya.

"terima kasih juga Gopal…aku akan memperbaiki permainan kata ku…"ujar Air yang menanggapinya santai.

"uah…seperti biasa Gopal juga tak berpikir dua kali sebelum menyampaikan pendapatnya…" ujar Api dengan wajah kagum.

"Haha…dia memang seperti itu…"ujar Ying yang juga terhibur melihat tingkah ke dua temannya.

"hum…Yaya kenapa wajah mu murung begitu?" Tanya Api heran pada Yaya yang hanya memakan kue coklat nya pelan.

"Ah…apa yang kau bicarakan Api…aku biasa-biasa saja kok…"elak Yaya cepat dan memakan kuenya cepat lalu selagi dia minum.

"hum…begitu ya…jadi kau tak cemas pada Gempa ya…"ujar Api pelan sambil menoleh kearah lain dengan wajah lega(?).

 **CURRRRR!**

Api hanya biasa terdiam mengangga lebar dengan wajahnya yang basah kuyup setelah mendapat semburan pencerahan dari Yaya.

"Ohok..Ohok…Waaaahh…A-Api maaf…maaf…ohuk…maaf…"kata Yaya yang terbatuk-batuk kecil dan kaget melihat Api yang basah kuyup karenanya.

"Ah…A-Aku baik-baik saja…tenang saja…kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ya…"ujar Api yang bergegas pergi ke lantai dua tapi sempat terhenti karena Taufan yang menertawakan nya sebelum dia menaiki tangga.

"Hahaha…bagus Yaya…berkat mu sekarang Api sudah mendapat pencerahan dari mu Hahahahahahaha…"kata Taufan yang menghampiri sambil tertawa lepas.

 **Plak!**

"Aduhhh! Sakit! Kenapa sih kak Hali…"kata Taufan yang kepalanya terkena pukulan telak dari belakang.

"Diamlah…kau berisik sekali…"ujar Halilintar yang kembali menyerahkan nanpan yang dipakainya untuk memukul Taufan pada Air.

"kak Hali mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Air yang melihat Halilintar memakai pakaian lengkap rapi.

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar…mencari dia…"ujar Halilintar dan dia pun pergi keluar.

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

"GAWAT! GAWAT!" Tiba-tiba Api turun dengan panik dengan pakaian rapi menemui Air dan Taufan.

"Gawat? Apanya yang gawat?" Tanya Taufan bingung.

"Kak Gempa dia tak ada dikamarnya…"kata Api panik.

"Eh!? Kalau begitu ayo kita cari!"kata Taufan yang baru saja akan bersiap.

Tapi tangan nya tertahan oleh Air.

"jangan cemas…bukan kah kak Hali bilang kalau dia ingin mencarinya…dibandingkan kita dia akan lebih cepat menemukan Gempa…"ujar Air membuat Taufan dan Api diam.

Tiba-tiba suasana pun menjadi sunyi.

"anu…maaf mengganggu…tapi sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Gempa?"Tanya Yaya tak yakin tapi Ying dan Gopal pun menatap ke tiganya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan atas sikap mereka.

"Aku bisa menjawab itu untuk kalian…"ujar Ochobot yang akhinya muncul.

"Ochobot…"gumam ketiga kembaran itu serius.

Sementara itu akhirnya Halilintar menemukan Gempa.

"Ada apa Kak Hali?" Tanya Gempa saat Halilintar sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu…"ujar Halilintar dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

Sunyi sesaat dan hanya ada suara deburan ombak.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok…aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini saja…habisnya malam ini cerah sekali…"ujar Gempa dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Halilintar berjalan mendekati Gempa dan duduk disebelah nya sambil memandangi bulan yang bersinar indah diatas laut yang memantulkan cahayanya.

"dari dulu kau tak pandai berbohong, mengelak, apa lagi membuat alasan saat kau menunjukan wajah mu yang seperti itu…" kata Halilintar tanpa melihat adiknya yang berusaha menutupi wajah nya itu.

"tenang saja…aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang pembicaraan kita malam ini jadi kau bisa tenang…"kata Halilintar sambil menepuk pelan kepala adiknya yang tertutupi topi.

"kak Hali memang hebat seperti biasanya ya…hehehe…"ujar Gempa yang sudah menghapus air matanya yang tadi nya sulit berhenti mengalir.

Gempa mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nya perlahan sampai dia merasa lega.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tak enak dengan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal…aku merasa bersalah dengan mudahnya melupakan mereka…padahal mereka anak-anak yang baik…aku ini benar-benar kakek yang jahat ya…"kata Gempa dengan penuh penyesalan.

Gempa lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang memiliki sampul yang cukup tua.

"Aku sudah membaca catatan ku…tapi aku tetap tak ingat siapa mereka…dan terlebih lagi ternyata aku mengeluarkan _Sihir_ yang berlebihan ya…"kata Gempa yang tampak hampa sambil menyerahkan buku catatanya pada Halilintar yang melihat halaman terakhir kali Gempa menulisnya.

Suasana kembali sunyi dan hanya deburan ombak yang memecah karang yang terdengar.

 **Tup!**

Halilintar menutup bukunya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Apa kau tau Gempa…Kemarin jika kau tak mengeluarkan _Sihir_ mu Api dan Taufan akan tertimbun hidup-hidup di dalam tambang tua yang berada di tengah hutan itu…ditambah lagi aku tak jamin kita akan mendapatkan kepingan Kristal hijau yang selama ini kita cari…"jelas Halilintar panjang lebar sambil menunjukan letak hutan itu.

 **Plok!**

"Jadi tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…"kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum hangat kearah Gempa yang sedikit kaget melihat senyuman menghiasi wajah datar Halilintar yang bagaikan item berharga saat ini.

tapi sayang nya disaat tak terduga ini seseorang menyerang ke duanya dan untungnya mereka dapat menghindarinya.

"Gempa!" Panggi Halilintar panik saat melihat adiknya terduduk di tanah tak jauh darinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja…tapi apa itu?" kata Gempa Bingung sambil melihat kepulan asap di tempat asal mereka berdiri tadi.

"Hahahaha…tak kusangka kalian dapat menghindarinya…"kata seseorang yang muncul dari bayang-bayang gelap di Antara pepohonan kelapa dipantai.

"kau yang waktu itu…"kata Halilintar serius dengan sikap siaga.

"Ah…ternyata kau masih ingat pada ku…hum…ternyata kau masih memiliki kembaran lain nya ya…sebenarnya kalian itu ada berapa banyak sih…"ujar pemuda berambut ungu yang menyerang mereka beberapa minggu sebelum nya.

"Kali ini apa mau mu!? Menghabisi kami kah!?"kata Halilintar dengan wajah serius masih memperhatikan situasi.

"kalau bukan itu memang nya mau apa lagi…Harimau bayang habisi dia!" perintah pemuda itu dan Harimau bayang yang sudah bersiaga berlari dengan cepat kearah Gempa yang masih belum bersiap menghindar.

" ** _Element Magic: Open The Gate Thunder_** "

 **Sring!**

 **BOOM!**

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat membuat pemuda berambut ungu dan Gempa kaget.

Harimau bayang musnah bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang berdiri di depan Gempa sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang memiliki bentuk yang unik seperti kilatan petir kuning.

"kak…Hali…"kata Gempa yang masih kaget.

"Apa ini jadi kau penyihir…Hahaha…"kata Pemuda itu makin bersemangat.

"Berisik…kau sudah menghabiskan kantung kesabaran ku…sekarang ini peringatan terakhir…kalau kau tak pergi dan berhenti menggangu kami… **kubunuh kau** …"kata Halilintar dengan suara yang dingin melebihi dingin es terdingin.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa! Harimau bayang! Serang!"kata pemuda itu yang tadinya mundur selangkah karena gertakan Halilintar dan sudah memanggil Harimau bayang yang tadinya sudah musnah.

"tu-tunggu! Kak Hali jangan-" Gempa ingin mencegah Halilintar yang ingin bergerak maju tapi terlambat.

"aku sudah memperingatkan mu…"gumam Halilintar dengan suara yang sangat kecil lalu maju menyerang dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

 **Sring!**

 **Boom!**

 **Crek!**

"kenapa kau menghalangi ku Gempa?" Tanya Halilintar yang sudah memotong-motong Harimau bayang hingga dia hancur dan pedang nya terhenti tepat di leher Gempa.

"Jangan bunuh dia…dia mempunyai kepingan keristal Hijau…"kata Gempa serius dimana mata nya berwarna Gold sekarang Halilintar terdiam sejenak melihatnya.

Tapi Pemuda itu menyiapkan belatin dan berniat menusuk Gempa.

Halilintar dengan Cepat mendorong Gempa kesamping dan menangkis belatin itu dan-

 **Sring!**

Pedang bagaikan kilat itu menebas pemuda itu.

"KAK HALIII!" Teriakan histeris Gempa yang berusaha menghentikan kejadian itu di depan matanya.

Ternyata teriakan Gempa terdengar oleh yang lain nya yang ternyata ikut mencarinya.

"Gempa! Kau baik-baik saja!?" kata Taufan yang ternyata sampai ketempatnya deluan.

Gempa hanya biasa menatap syok Halilintar yang sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan nya dan menghilangkan sihirnya bersamaan dengan itu pemuda itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang-Hiiee…" Tanufan hanya bias terkejut melihat pemuda itu terjatuh di tambah lagi Halilintar menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang tak mengenakan (Taufan:yah…benar-benar menakutkan sampai-sampai aku meneguk ludah…).

"Kak Hali…ke-kenapa kau…"Gempa menghampiri pemuda itu dengan linglung dan akhirnya memangku kepalanya.

"Gempa…"Taufan yang tak tau apa-apa hanya biasa bergumam dan melihat situasi.

 **Set!**

"Ah…kepingan Kristal Hijau…"kata Taufan tersentak saat Halilintar menunjukan sesuatu yang ada di tangan pada Gempa yang masih menatap nya takut dan tak percaya.

"Lihat baik-baik dia…"kata Halilintar kali ini wajahnya kembali datar tapi tampak sekali Dia menyesal menampakan wajah seram nya tadi.

Suara nafas terdengar dan bahkan dada pemuda berambut ungu itu naik dan turun.

"masih hidup…Ah! Ini kan…"Gempa melihat sebuah sangkar kecil yang di kalungkan pada pemuda itu dan sangkar kecil itu langsung menghilang menjadi debu.

"Dia memang menyebalkan…tapi aku tak akan membunuh sesuai janji ku pada mu…" kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kak Hali…"gumam Gempa.

 **Tes!**

"O-Oi…Gempa?" Taufan hanya biasa kaget melihat Gempa meneteskan air matanya bersamaan dengan berubahnya matanya kembali ke normal.

"Maaf ya aku sudah membuat mu kaget…Gempa…"kata Halilintar sambil mengelus-elus kepala Gempa yang sesegukan menghapus airmatanya.

"tidak harusnya…hiks…aku yang minta maaf…aku kehilangan kepercayaan ku pada kak Hali tadi…hiks…harusnya aku percaya pada kakak…maaf kan aku…hiks…maaf…"kata Gempa sambil menundukan kepalanya yang masih di elus-elus oleh halilintar.

"Oi! Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Api yang langsung menghampiri bersama.

Air, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal yang melihat mereka cemas.

"Gempa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yaya dan Ying langsung menghampiri saat melihat Halilintar masih menghibur Gempa yang masih terisak.

"A-aku baik-baik saja…"kata Gempa yang sudah menghapus airmata nya.

"Eh!? Tunggu dulu orang itu-" Gopal tampak kaget melihat pemuda yang ada di pangkuan Gempa.

"ung…Ah…a-aku menemukan nya tadi…tergeletak disini…"kata Gempa sambil melihat nya ragu.

"Tuan muda Fang!?" kata Yaya dan Ying langsung menjauh dan bersembunyi di belakang Halilintar.

"Tuan muda? Dia siapa?" Tanya Taufan polos bin ajaib.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ha-Hai…lama tak jumpa ya…thehe akhirnya biasa liris juga…maaf buat yang nunggu update nya cerita Liz...**

 **Halilintar: (tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang) katakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin kau katakan!**

 **HIIIEEE…IYA…AKU MINTA MAAF…banyak kejadian yang membuat ku hiatus kelamaan dari insiden terbesar hingga terkecil…maaf ya semuanya(sujud di kaki reader) tapi kali ini aku akan menebusnya dengan cerita yang baru aja jadi ini jadi semoga kalian biasa senang…**

 **Taufan:Nah sekarang balasan buat buat Reader sekalian ya…**

 **Iya…**

 **Taufan: Nah, yang pertama dari** ** _Khairul743_** **silahkan…**

 **Um...Oke…sepertinya udah ketahuan ya mereka jadi apa…ehehe…ia mereka penyihir tapi yang jelas mereka bukan penyihir biasa karena ada rahasia di baliknya…**

 **Api: Oi! Liz jangan bocorin isi cerita dong…**

 **Eh..ahaha…aku ke coplosan baiklah selanjutnya Api yang lanjutin jawab nya…selanjutnya dari** ** _EruCute03…_**

 **Api: Eh!? Aku…uhum…Oke Eru ceritanya bakal di panjangi lagi sama Liz…**

 **Taufan: kalau gitu selanjutnya dari** ** _Shidiq743_** **Fang yang akan menjawab nya.**

 **Fang: Entahlah…itu akan terjawab di cerita selanjutnya…aku musuh atau teman…**

 **Eh? Fang muncul dari mana? Sudah lah…selanjutnya dari** ** _Nur785_** **…**

 **Air: sebenarnya umurku masih 15 tahun sih…tapi kalau untuk kisah ini aku gak teralu tau soal nya entah di paragrap yang mana umur kami jadi gak ke sebut di karenakan Api memotong dialog.**

 **Api: Eh!? Itu salah ku? Baiklah selanjutnya dari** ** _Vanilla Blue12_** **hum…namanya ingetin aku sama Vanilichoco deh~ Ah…Sorry tolong lanjutin ya kak Hali.**

 **Halilintar: Ya, Aku mengutuknya kemarin-**

 **Ochobot: Huaaa…serem banget…jangan bilang gitu dong…**

 **Halilintar: kalau gitu…Ya, rahasia, Ya.**

 **Singkat banget…Ehehe Vanilla jawaban nya mungkin ada di chapter depan ya…etoh…selanjutnya dari** ** _Cutemuslimah N Alf_** **…siapa selanjutnya yang akan menjawab?**

 **Daun: kalau gitu aku yang jawab! Ahahaha…kalian Lucu aku suka…yah soal Yaya dia memang bakal suka kecoplosan disini ahaha…menarikan? itu ide ku…lalu memang benar Liz melakukan kesalahan dia itu memang begitu kalau lagi buru-buru…oh dia gak akan ambil hati kok jadi kalian tenang aja…soalnya dia juga sebenarnya mengharapkan nya…nah sekian.**

 **Taufan: hari ini kau kalem sekali ya Daun aku jadi merinding melihat nya…oke selanjutnya dari** ** _Rampaging Snow_** **Daun lagi.**

 **Daun: Eh? aku lagi ya udah…bener kami penyihir yang dating dari antah berantah hahaha…tapi kalau soal Yaya, Ying dan Gopal itu masih misteri…hihi…sebenarnya aku juga bingung soal alurnya…oke ku serahkan sama Liz…tapi Taufan kejam amat sih sama saudara sendiri.**

 **Ahaha…soal Alurnya ya…ahaha…ukh…maaf akan segera ku perbaiki…selanjutnya dari** ** _Almond37_**

 **Taufan: tenang aja kami akan berusaha lanjut…ehehe…tapi maafkan aku Daun.**

 **Kalau Gitu selanjutnya dari** ** _Gempa nahito uzumaki_** **…Gempa aku serahkan pada mu :)**

 **Gempa: Oke, kami akan usahakan yang terbaik buat kelanjutan nya…Ah~ aku jadi malu...tapi terima kasih ya…kalau begitu dukung kami terus :) salam mu aku terima…tapi kamu hebat ya biasa nulis di wattpad kalau Liz sih pasti gak berani nulis disitu…bahkan buat Update cerita kelanjutan ini saja dia sudah gemetan gak jelas buat tekan tombol Kirim…kalau Gitu akan ku serahkan sama Liz lagi.**

 **Ah…sebenarnya aku memang pengemar Gempa juga dan yang lain nya juga hehehe…tapi aku bakal berjuang buat nulis cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Halilintar: oh…ini dari Reader terakhir namanya** ** _ayunf3_** **kalau gitu-**

 **Taufan: kak Hali yang jawab yeeee…**

 **Halilintar: baiklah, terima kasih atas saran dan pujian nya kami akan berusaha mempersembahkan yang terbaik buat kamu…**

 **Oke kalau gitu sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter selanjutnya sayonara~**


	4. chapter 4

**THE SECREAT OF CAFÉ CANDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa yang ku harapkan saat tahun berganti?**

 **Hum...Tentu saja melihat kalian tetap sehat sentosa dan tetap penuh semangat :)**

 **(Light)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantacy, family, friendship,comedy,mistery, ect.**

 **Warning: alur gak jelas, typo mewarnai ff ini, dan masih banyak hal tak terduga dan dapat membuat mata kelilipan dan paru-paru kehabisan pasokan udara saat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUH!? Apa yang inginku harapkan saat tahun berganti?**

 **Kenapa masih tanya itu!? Tentu aku berharap kalian menjerit lebih keras lagi...**

 **(Dark)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSOCC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S**

 **"Balasan Review menanti dibawah dan side story untuk bonusnya…"**

 **Happy Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Break! And True Job Come**

"Astaga apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tuan besar pasti marah besar nanti..." kata Gopal yang panik tak karuan bahkan memutari Air yang hanya santai melihat nya sambil meminum air dingin kesukaannya.

"Me-mereka akan mencari kita...bisa-bisa kita terpenggal...ci-cincang...kita daging...cincang..." Gumam Ying tak karuan karena panik dan Dia juga berjongkok di pojokan kafe.

"Rileks~kalian tenang dan santai saja...Gopal, Ochobot itu ahlinya mengobati orang jadi kau tak perlu cemas, Ying gak akan ada yang jadi daging cincang disini...semua masalah kan bisa kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin dan...Um...Uhum! Yaya sampai kapan kau menatapi tangga? Dia tak akan turun dari situ loh??" Ujar Air akhirnya Dia angkat suara setelah puas melihat tingkah laku semua teman-temannya yang beragam menurutnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak lalu Yaya menoleh menatap Air dengan ekspresi sedih dan Cemas.

"Tapi Gempa tadi -"

Set!

"Hei!...bantu Aku menulis yuk..." ujar Api yang muncul tiba-tiba dan menyerobot kata-kataYaya sambil menunjukan sebuah buku yang tampak tua namun menarik.

"Itukan..." mata Air sedikit terbelak melihat buku itu.

Melihat ekspresi Air yang jarang terlihat Yaya, Ying dan Gopal pun menjadi penasaran.

"Tenang saja Kak Hali yang menyuruh kita menuliskan ini buat nya..."ujar Api sambil terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Air yang menurutnya lucu.

Sementara itu di kamar Tamu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja...tak ada yang perlu kita cemaskan soal anak ini tapi yang perlu kita cemaskan saat ini adalah..." Ochobot menggantungkan kalimat nya.

Halilintar berdecih lalu ekspresinya berubah cemas.

"Aku akan memeriksanya..." ujar Halilintar pelan.

Ochobot hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menatap cemas kearah pintu seperginya Halilintar, lalu ia mengalihkan pengelihatan nya pada pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Hum...entah kenapa wajah nya tak asing..." Gumam Ochobot sambil terus menatap wajah anak itu.

Sementara itu kekamar Atas tepat nya di kamar Gempa.

"Gempa bagaimana? Apa kepala mu masih pusing?" Tanya Taufan cemas setelah memberikan Gempa minum.

"Sudah agak baikan terima kasih kak Taufan..." ujar Gempa pelan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bagus...kalau begitu tidur lah oke...besok kau tak perlu datang kesekolah Aku akan bilang pada kak Hali agar menuliskan surat izin untuk mu..."ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum tipis penuh makna.

"Baik...um...tapi Kak Taufan aku belum menulis buku-"

Set!

"ini sudah aku tuliskan..." ujar Api yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disisi Taufan yang melompat kaget karenanya.

Gempa mengambil buku itu pelan dan ia melihat ada lima surat terselip disana dan saat akan di bukanya.

"Jangan di buka dulu Gempa...itu buat kamu besok..." ujar Api dengan wajah jahil nya.

"Hei...memang nya itu apa aku penasaran tau..." kata Taufan yang melihat Api heran.

"Udah lah kak Taufan itu hadiah dari yang lain buat Gempa...ayo kita turun aku mau pastikan siapa pemuda yang buat kak Gempa menangis itu..."kata Api dengan wajah kesal yang di buat-buat nya sambil menyeret Taufan keluar dari kamar Gempa.

Setelah semuanya terasa tenang dan Gempa baru saja akan meletakan buku itu disisinya selembar kertas memo terjatuh dari buku itu.

Gempa membacanya dan tampak wajah kagetnya berubah menjadi senyuman haru ternyata di selembar memo itu tertulis pesan dari semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Terima Kasih...kalian benar-benar anak baik...tapi sayang sekali...setelah matahari muncul besok aku tak akan mengingat kalian lagi...aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Gumam Gempa penuh penyesalan sambil melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka sedikit.

Tanpa di sadari Gempa ternyata Halilintar mendengar semua ucapan nya dari balik pintu tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar Gempa.

Halilintar tampak menggengam erat ganggang pintu kamar Gempa.

"Hali? Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Kau tak jadi melihat nya?" Tanya Ochobot yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa beberapa barang dan sedikit membuat Halilintar kaget.

"Ah...Ochobot...Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk aku muncul..." Ujar Halilintar dengan wajah agak suram dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Tapi tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun melewati tangga.

"Hali..sepertinya malam ini kau dan aku tak akan bisa tidur dulu..." Ujar Ochobot dengan suara yang agak berbeda.

Halilintar terdiam di tempat dan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Ochobot yang sekarang melihat nya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"Ada apa?..." Tanya Halilintar singkat dengan ekspresi menyelidiki.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan sesuatu...sebelum pagi tiba...bersiaplah aku akan menemui mu di atap..." ujar Ochobot yang sudah berjalan masuk kekamar Gempa.

Halilintar menatap pintu kamar Gempa sejenak lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan pergi memasuki kekamar nya.

Keesokan paginya.

"Eh!? Kenapa Kak Hali gak berangkat kesekolah juga??" tanya Taufan yang kaget dan Heran saat melihat Halilintar dengan wajah setengah mengantuk keluar dari kamar nya sambil memberikan surat izin Gempa yang sakit dan juga surat izin milik nya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya ini surat nya dan ini uang jajan kalian dan segera per-Hoooaaaamm-gi...kesekolah...aku masih ada yang harus ku urus..."kata Halilintar pelan sambil menguap lebar membuat Taufan terheran-heran melihat kakaknya yang tampak kacau dan bisa di bilang imagenya benar-benar berubah drastis.

"Huh! lagi-lagi...kakak melakukan sesuatu di belakang kami semua...dasar menyebalkan setidak nya ajak kami juga ngapa!? Bikin kesal saja..." ujar Taufan kesal setelah Halilintar masuk kekamar nya dan menutup pintu kamar nya rapat-rapat.

Setelah Taufan, Api dan Air berangkat sekolah Halilintar muncul dengan pakaian rapi lalu pergi kekamar Gempa dimana Ochobot ada disana tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk saja kak Hali..."kata Gempa pelan.

Halilintar masuk dan duduk di sebelah Ochobot.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu?" tanya Halilintar pelan dan dengan wajah lebih ramah dari pada yang biasanya.

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik...dan juga aku sudah membaca catatan ku...maaf ya kemarin aku merepotkan kalian..." Ujar Gempa pelan dan agak menyesal.

"Tak apa, yang penting kau baik-baik saja..." Ujar Halilintar dengan sebuah senyuman tulus terukir diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih..." Ujar Gempa dengan sangat.

"Dan baiklah...Ochobot sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada ku tadi...jadi kapan Dia akan datang??" Tanya Gempa dengan ekspresinya yang sudah berubah drastis di bandingkan tadi.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputnya sekarang dari bandara..."Ujar Halilintar serius.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap...Oh! Tunggu kak Hali! mungkin di jalan kakak akan sedikit kerepotan jadi karena itu aku meminta tolong pakai samaran ya dan tunjukan saja lambang elemen mu pada Dia..."Kata Gempa memberi kan penjelasan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat..."Ujar Halilintar yang seketika hilang entah kemana.

"Lalu Ochobot aku serahkan pada mu semua persiapan yang lainnya..."Ujar Gempa dengan senyuman senang kali ini.

"Eh...begitu saja? Tak ada peringatan untuk ku?"Tanya Ochobot dengan wajah agak kecewa.

"Ochobot, Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sudah pasti disini kau yang paling aku percayakan?! Lagi pula kita sudah bersama cukup lama juga"Ujar Gempa polos.

"Huh~cukup lama ya...selama apa coba?" Gumam Ochobot dengan ekspresi kesal yang di buat-buat.

Gempa mengangkat sebelah alis nya lalu melihat langit-langit kamar nya sejenak lalu melihat Ochobot yang melihat nya dengan wajah berharap.

"Um...375 tahun mungkin..?" Jawab Gempa asal.

"HaH!?! Tega sekali kau bilang segitu!!" Kata Ochobot yang kaget dan tak percaya.

"Yah, maaf saja Aku tak ingat ya...sejak kita mendapatkan Kak Hali...Aku tak pernah menulis tanggal di dalam buku harian ku...bahkan aku tak ingat kejadian kemarin juga...bahkan di kota lain nya juga...karena saking senangnya berkumpul dengan yang lain nya tau..."Jelas Gempa panjang lebar dengan wajah malu dan kikuknya.

Ochobot hanya melongong melihat tingkah dan jawaban Gempa.

"Aduh, Kau ini...Gimana mau ketemu klien kita yang ini, Kau bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa tahun kau hidup dengan ku coba dan entah bagaimana yang kau katakan tadi itu sedikit menusuk untuk ku..."Ujar Ochobot dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ahaha...apa dia orang nya sedetil itu??" Ujar Gempa penasaran sambil bersiap-siap dengan pakaian nya.

"Detil sih tidak...tapi yg jelas saat kau melihat orang nya kau pasti kau akan mengerti maksud ku.."Ujar Ochobot serius.

Gempa terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi bingung nya yang polos setelah melihat wajah serius Ochobot.

"Oh, baiklah, Lalu apa kau akan memberi tau ku sudah berapa lama aku hidup dan berapa lama sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan klien kita ini?" Tanya Gempa sekali lagi.

Ochobot melihat nya datar lagi dan berjalan keluar kamar lalu berbalik menatap Gempa setelah menghela nafas dan sebelum Dia pergi melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau dan Aku yang sudah hidup melampai logika ini sudah hidup selama 837 tahun tau dan terakhir kau bertemu dengan klien itu 200 tahun lalu...Itu saja, Kau harus cepat bersiap, Aku juga mau siapin jamuan dulu..."kata Ochobot yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Gempa yang tampak cukup syok mendengar umurnya sendiri(Taufan,Api,Daun: WOAAAH!!! SERIUS NIH!? BERARTI KAMI JUGA 837 TAHUN!?!?)(Author: yep, hadapilah kenyataan...).

Setelah semua itu beberapa menit kemudian tamu yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Selamat datang...tuan Kaizo silahkan masuk..."ujar Ochobot pelan.

"Hum, seperti biasa sapaan mu parah..."ujar Seorang pemuda yang juga sama-sama berambut ungu anggur seperti pemuda yang bernama Fang.

"Ah...Maafkan saya jika begitu sekarang mari saya antar tuan ketempat adik anda."ujar Ochobot sopan lalu berjalan pertama menunjukan jalan sementara Halilintar mengikuti dari belakang dengan pakaian tak biasa.

Sesampai nya di kamar hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi dan cukup membuat ketiganya kaget bukan main.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Gempa yang tergantung di langit-langit dan dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari bayangan Hitam yang melingkari lehernya.

Dengan Cepat Ochobot dan Halilintar bertindak tapi sang tamu mendahului keduanya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di jelaskan dan sekarang menggendong Gempa yang terbatuk-batuk setelah lehernya cukup lama tercekik keras.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaizo lebih lembut kali ini pada Gempa yang memegang lehernya yang memerah memar dan berusaha mengumpulkan udara yang dapat ia hirup sebanyak mungkin.

"Ohok! Ohok!...ugh...kurang lebih begitu...dan maaf merepotkan..."Ujar Gempa yang berusaha meyakinkan Kaizo.

Kaizo pun mengangguk perlahan dan kembali memperhatikan seseorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Fang yang berdiri dengan aura gelap mengelilinginya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ochobot yang menjaga Gempa yang baru saja dititipkan padanya.

"Sesaat setelah aku masuk kemari...uhuk...aura gelap mengelilinginya dan seseorang tadi berada disini..."Ujar Gempa yang berusaha tetap sadar.

"Halilintar kemungkinan orang itu tak jauh dari sini bisa kah kau menangkapnya?" Tanya Kaizo pelan.

"Tentu, itu memang tujuan ku berpakaian seperti ini"Kata Halilintar yang pergi setelah mengaktifkan sihirnya dan memakai jubah hitam berlis merah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Fang? Kaizo!?" Tanya Ochobot cemas.

"Dia aku yang akan mengurusnya..."Kata Kaizo dengan wajah datar.

Sementara itu disisi lain di sekolah Taufan, Api, dan Air tampak murung dan sedikit bicara.

Taufan dan Api yang biasanya sangat aktif kehilangan semangat bermain dan melakukan hal yang tak mereka sukai seperti belajar lebih giat dan malah membuat orang sontak kaget karena mereka saat ini benar-benar seperti renkarnasi ilmuan-ilmuan terkenal zaman dahulu kala, lalu Air tak mengeluarkan suara bahkan saat di jam pelajaran saat giliran ia di suruh membaca oleh sang guru ia tak membuka mulut akhirnya ia dihukum berdiri diluar kelas sampai jam pelajaran usai.

Lalu saat jam istirahat terakhir saat ketiganya di atap sekolah.

"kita pulang kah?" Ujar Air yang akhinya mengeluarkan suara.

"yah, aku juga maunya begitu...tapi..."Api menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" kita masih ada jam pelajaran terakhir..."Ujar Taufan menambahkan kalimat Api.

Ketiganya lalu menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan.

"Kalian mau pulang sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang tak mereka sadari berada di belakang mereka.

"Ya..."jawab Ketiganya serempak.

Lalu tiba-tiba suasana pun sunyi.

Perlahan namun pasti ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati kepala sekolah berdiri di belakang mereka bersama seseorang yang memakai jubah tertutup berwarna hitam berlis merah.

"Bapak izin kan kalian pulang...tapi hanya untuk hari ini..."Ujar sang pak kepala sekolah dengan wajah bijak nya.

"Kenapa? Memang nya ada masalah apa kak Hali?" tanya Air dengan wajah serius kali ini.

Halilintar membuka tudung nya dan terlihat kondisinya sangat kacau bahkan diwajahnya terdapat beberapa luka yang mengkhawatirkan dan membuat ketiganya kaget.

"Kak Hali babak belur?! siapa yang melakukan nya?" Ujar Api yang kaget bukan main.

"Aku akan jelaskan itu nanti sekarang Gempa memberikan misi khusus pada kita..."Ujar Halilintar yang merapikan topinya.

"Misi khusus?" Ulang Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan wajah heran.

"Menemukan Fang"ujar Halilintar yang meralat kata-katanya.

"Baik..."kata ketiganya serempak.

"pertama kalian harus pergi secara normal dari sekolah ini dan setelah itu temui aku di pantai dengan persiapan lengkap dan jangan sampai ada yang melihat kalian mengerti!?" Jelas Halilintar serius.

"Mengerti!" kata Ketiganya dan mereka pun bergegas pergi.

"Maaf, Sudah merepotkanmu"Ujar Halilintar pada kepala sekolah.

"Tak masalah...seharusnya saya yang berkata begitu, Lagi pula anda sekalian sudah menolong banyak hal untuk sekolah ini, Memberi izin untuk keluar sekolah tentu itu tak sebanding..."Ujar sang kepala sekolah pelan dan menunjukan wajah bijak nya.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu Saya permisi..."Ujar Halilintar pelan dan pergi setelah menutup tudung dikepalanya.

Kembali lagi ke cafe candy.

"Jadi benar dia adik anda..."ujar Gempa menegaskan informasi saat ini.

"Ya tak salah lagi, Mata merah di balik kacamata ungunya itu tak salah lagi itu dia..."Ujar Kaizo pelan.

Sunyi sesaat sampai Api dan Taufan masuk secara bersamaan disusul Air dari pintu depan dan kaget melihat Gempa yang melihat ketiganya juga kaget.

"Kak Gempa!! Gempa!" Panggil ketiganya serempak.

"Oh, akhinya sampai...cepat bersiap dan susul lah kak Hali..."Ujar Gempa serius tapi.

HUG!!!

BrUk!!

"Aduhhh!! Ka-kalian..."

Gempa mengeluh kesakitan saat ketiganya berlari memeluknya dan membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi.

"kak Gempa! Kakak bangun!"kata Api senang.

"Gempa kau ini bikin kami cemas saja..."Ujar Taufan yang juga tak kalah senang.

"Jangan tidur lagi..."Gumam Air pelan tapi ia juga tampak senang.

"Kalian...O,Oke aku paham!! Sekarang cepat bangun!! Aku gak bisa tahan lagi!!"ujar Gempa yang sudah mulai sesak napas.

Ketiganya pun bangun dengan wajah senang.

"Kalau gitu kami susul kak Hali dulu ya..."Ujar Api mewakili dan mereka pun pergi dengan wajah senang.

Gempa bangun dari posisinya sambil menghela nafas.

"Saat kalian menemukan adik ku apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kaizo sambil menikmati kopi buatan Ochobot.

"Ah...Yah, bagaimana ya..."Ujar Gempa Kikuk.

"Kalau kau tak bisa menjelaskan nya saat ini pasti kau memakai sihir diluar batas kemampuan mu lagikan..."Ujar Kaizo serius sambil meletakan perlahan cangkir kopinya.

Gempa mengangguk dan ekspresinya tampak sedih.

Kaizo menghela nafas berat.

"Coba kau jawab pertanyaan ku ini Gempa...jikalau Kau adalah anak yang sangat berbakat dan mendapat kepercayaan tinggi dari semua orang...tapi sayang nya dibalik semua itu kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu rekan-rekan mu dimedan pertempuran selain memberi arahan dari jauh...apa itu membebani mu?" Tanya Kaizo pelan.

"Tentu saja...sangat..."Gumam Gempa pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Lalu apa alasan mu berpikir begitu?"Tanya Kaizo lagi sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Gempa dengan serius.

"Alasan ku? Sudah pasti bukan! Karena bisa saja arahan ku itu menuntun rekan ku menuju jurang kematian...nyawa seseorang tak bisa ku sandingkan dengan bidak catur dimana aku bisa mengorbankan salah satunya untuk kemenangan...tapi aku juga tau...tanpa pengorbanan kemenangan tidak akan tercapai...karena itu-"

"Karena itu lah...sebagai gantinya kau berpikir keras bagaimana caranya kau menggantikan posisi rekan mu atau pun menyelamatkan mereka walau pun kau tau kau tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memberikan arahan..."Kata Kaizo yang memotong kata-kata Gempa yang terdiam masih dalam posisi menunduk.

Sunyi sesaat.

"Kau ini...apa kau tak pernah melihat kebenaran dibalik orang-orang yang mempercayai mu?"Tanya Kaizo pelan namun dengan suara yang dalam dan menghanyutkan.

"kebenaran dibalik orang yang mempercayaiku?" Gumam Gempa yang mengulangi kata-kata Kaizo.

Selagi keduanya berbicara Ochobot mendengarkan dari balik pintu dapur tempat itu dengan mata serius dan wajah yang sayup.

"Sayang sekali sepertinya dia juga melupakan kata-katanya sendiri..." Gumam Ochobot dengan pasrah sambil menghela nafas berat.

Sementara itu setelah Taufan, Api dan Air menemui Halilintar di pantai mereka kembali berpencar kesetiap sudut kota untuk menemukan Fang dan akhinya Air menemukan nya di lapangan terbuka setelah melewati hutan lebat.

Sesuai perintah Halilintar sebelum nya di pantai Air tak langsung menemui Fang ia hanya mengawasi Fang yang seperti mencari sesuatu disana.

Cukup penasaran akhinya Air mencoba mendekat tapi sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi saat Fang menemukan apa yang ia cari dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah sangkar kecil yang berisikan kepingan kristal hijau.

Setelah melihat kepingan itu Air mendekat kedekat Fang tanpa ragu.

"Serahkan itu Bocah..."katanya dengan suara dingin.

Fang yang didalam lingkup aura gelap itu tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya tampak mengerikan.

"Serahkan kepingan ke-enam itu pada ku bocah..."Kata Air yang penuh intimidasi disetiap katanya walau ia mengucapkan nya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau ingin ini? Maka ambillah danbunuh Aku!"

Tes!

Sring!

"Jika keinginan mu begitu aku akan mengabulkan nya..."

 **Baiklah sudah ku putuskan mulai saat ini Liz bakal liris cerita selanjutnya jika sudah ada mood dan ide yang menarik Oke dan oh ya di bawah ini ada side cerita sedikit mengenai masalalu mereka oke...**

 **Gempa: Liz surat nya aku dah bawa kesini semua nih cepat di balas!**

 **Oke sekarang balasan Review buat semuanya ya! Yang pertama dariGuestakan di jawab oleh Liz sendiri.**

 **Tetangga ku!?Aduh maaf merepotkan ya tapi terima kasih udah dukung aku walau aku gak tau kamu siapa tapi makasih banget udah ngasih aku dukungan. Aku juga gak tahu maksud komentar kamu itu apa, dan anime yang di hastag di komentar kamu bagi aku gakseru banget. Maaf ya tapi aku jujur. Tapi bener kok kata-kata kamu bener. Seorang penulis tetaplah penulis dan bahkan ia menyalurkannya karena keinginan dari imajinasinya. Sepertinya kamu paham mengenai karakter penulisan aku. Hahaha! Kamu menarik sekali. Tapi tunggu kamu tetangga yang disebelah mana ya? Oh, iya, tahun baru cina jangan lupa main kerumah ya.**

 **Daun: oke selanjutnya dariShidiq743Fang yang akan menjawab nya.**

 **Fang: penasaran? Kalau gitu dukung terus kami dan Selanjutnya dariViaa56**

 **Oke aku yang balas! Baiklah Via aku akan berjuang menulis kan kelanjutan nya XD. I will keep writing!!#penuh semangat 45**

 **Halilintar: Oh, ini surat terakhir...**

 **Gempa: Dari siapa?**

 **Halilintar: #membalik suratnya. DariCutemuslimah...**

 **#tiba-tiba datang.**

 **Benarkah! Mana-mana...**

 **Halilintar: Nih# lempar ke Liz yang menangkapnya dengan jurus ninja.**

 **Soal kakek itu ya, Ahaha-ha...sebenarnya mereka muda tapi tiba-tiba jadi tua ahaha. Mungkin karena experimen kami gagal kemarin.**

 **Taufan: why? Experimen apa lagi hah? Tahu diri bah jadi author!**

 **#author pundung kepojok**

 **Lalu..., yang soal Fang, dia itu sesuatu seperti yang tertera di chapter saat ini. Oke. Hiks...Hiks...Maafkan aku. Tapi aku senang kamu suka yang lain juga suka# tunjuk kearah Boboiboy's yang mengangguk membenarkan.**

 **Api: Baiklah hanya itu saja dari kami Terima kasih!**

 **Air: Dan jangan lupa lihat side cerita kami ya...**

 ** _Side Story_**

 **Smile from the past**

waktu membawa ku mengembara melewati dunia tanpa batas hingga kenangan yang harus nya menjadi pesan-pesan kehidupan itu hanya bagaikan iklan tak berbekas di benak ku namun ada satu kenangan yang ku pegang penuh hingga saat ini untuknya aku tetap tersenyum.

demi janji yang ia berikan pada ku.

inilah kenangan masa lalu ku tentang nya.

[ **flashback on** ]

seorang anak kecil yang memakaian yang tak biasa berlari dengan cepat melewati hujan nan gelap. Ia terus berlari menyusuri jalan setapak dari batu bata yang tersusun rapi itu di temani sebuah bola api kecil yang semakin lama semakin mengecil setiap detik nya.

matanya memandang cemas bola api yang mengikutinya sambil terus berlari hingga ke sebuah desa tersembunyi di sana.

melihat ia berhasil sampai ke desa itu anak itu tampak senang dan dengan cepat berlari ke ujung di balik desa itu dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang sudah menyatu dengan pohon raksaksa itu.

dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang berwajah mirip dengan berdiri dengan cemas di depan pintu dan saat melihat nya ia tampak senang.

"Kak Gempa! Kak Gempa!" Panggil nya dengan wajah panik dan letih.

"Daun kau habis dari mana saja!? Astaga tangan mu terluka!" Kata sang kakak yang ternyata Gempa.

"Kak saat ini yang penting kak Api! kak! cepat tolong kak Api!" Ujar anak yang bernama daun itu sambil menolak luka di tangan nya untuk di lihat.

"Api!? ada apa dengan Api Daun?" tanya Gempa lembut tapi tampak cemas.

"tadi kami di serang _WolfSleep_ saat akan pulang dari desa Sunny Sun. Kak Gempa Cepat tolong kak Api! kak Api menyuruh ku lari deluan dan dia memberi ku bola apinya..." Ujar Daun sambil menangis menunjuk bola api yang sejak tadi melayang mengikutinya.

Gempa yang melihat itu kaget.

"Daun masuk kedalam dan cepat minta tolong Air untuk menyembuhkan luka mu aku akan menjemput Api" Ujar Gempa serius dan Daun mengangguk perlahan.

"tunggu Gempa saat ini aku dan Air yang akan mengikuti mu" Ujar seseorang yang ternyata mendengar percakapan mereka. Halilintar.

"kak Hali tapi-"

 **Plok!**

"tenang saja Gempa aku akan mengobati Daun lagi pula aku sudah mencapai tingkat yang dapat menyembuhkan luka seperti yang di alami oleh Daun saat ini" Ujar yang lain nya setelah menepuk pundak Gempa pelan. Taufan.

"Dan lagi pula aku akan sangat berguna untuk memadamkan kebakaran hutan..."Gumam seseorang yang lain nya dengan kalem. Air.

"Baiklah, Kita berangkat kak Taufan tolong Jaga Daun ya..."

dan akhinnya berangkat dengan mengikuti bola api yang tadinya selalu mengikuti Daun.

[ **skip time** ]

Api tertolong namun dengan luka yang sangat parah karena ia sudah sangat terpojok saat bala bantuan datang.

walau pun begitu setelah seminggu akhirnya kondisinya membaik tapi sayang bagaikan nasib yang egois bencana lain datang dan saat itu.

Daun tersenyum kecil sambil berkata.

"Untuk selama ini terima kasih kak Api bagi ku kakak adalah kakak yang terbaik karena itu kakak tak perlu bersedih, Aku berdiri disini hanya untuk membalas kebaikan kakak untuk saat ini aku masih belum cukup kuat karena itu kakak akan menjadi benteng terakhir bersama kakak yang lain nya...aku percayakan kak Gempa pada kak Api"Kata nya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Tidak! Daun kau sudah janji membantu ku!!" Api hanya bisa menangis dan berusaha menggapai Daun yang tubuhnya perlahan mengkristal.

"UgH!-" Daun sedikit kesakitan saat kristal itu mulai membeku hingga ke dadanya.

"Daun!! lepaskan aku sihir bodoh!! lepaskan!! Daun!! Daun aku akan menolong mu!!" Kata Api yang berusaha lepas dari sihir element air yang mengikat nya.

Daun tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini dengan senyuman tulus.

"ehehe, saat ini maaf aku tak bisa menepati janji itu tapi bisa kah kakak berjanji pada ku satu hal?" Tanya Daun dengan sangat.

"Janji! baiklah Janji apa! apa pun akan aku tepati!!" kata Api yang mulai mendengarkan kali ini.

"berjanjilah pada ku di masa depan nanti kakak akan tetap tersenyum apapun yang terjadi ya?" Ujar Daun dengan senyuman polos di wajah nya.

"Ya! kakak janji! kakak janji! karena itu batalkan sihir itu! batak kan sihir itu Daun!!" kata Api dengan sangat dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan.

Daun menggeleng pelan dan Api hanya bisa terdiam dengan air mata mengalir tanpa sadar di wajah nya.

"sampai waktunya tiba aku tak akan mengucapkan Selamat tinggal karena itu, Sampai jumpa lagi kak Api" kata Daun dan sepenuh nya tubuhnya mengkristal.

Api jelas sangat Syok dan bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan sihir elemen air yang mulai mengelilinginya.

" _Aku gagal lagi..._ " Batin Api menangis.

[ **Flashback** **Off** ]

karena itu saat ini aku menepati janji ku untuk selalu tersenyum di hadapan orang lain dan bersikap seperti layak nya anak kecil.

 **End Side story**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE SECREAT OF CAFÉ CANDY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hm? Apa yang akan kulakukan saat bosan?**

 **Um, membantumu mengerjakan sesuatu...**

 **Atau**

 **Mungkin memikirkan dirimu~**

 **(Light)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, family, friendship, comedy, mistery, etc.**

 **Warning: Alur gak jelas, typo mewarnai ff ini, dan masih banyak hal tak terduga yang dapat membuat mata kelilipan dan paru-paru kehabisan pasokan udara saat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah!? Apa yang aku lakukan jika bosan?!**

 **Yah, tentu saja membuatmu berteriak meminta tolong... Hahahaha!**

 **(Dark)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TSOCC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Editori Oleh : "KudaErotis"**

 **P.S**

 **"Balasan review menanti dibawah dan side story untuk bonusnya…"**

 **Happy Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***A Little Sweet Surprise~**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Ibu akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru...," kata sang wali kelas XI IPA, Anggelia Renny, yang dipanggil Ibu Reni.

Seorang pemuda masuk dengan wajah datar. Semua orang dikelas itu hanya terdiam sampai,

"Perkenalkan namaku Fang. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi anggota XI IPA. Karena itu, mohon kerja samanya...," kata Fang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sedikit tersenyum ramah.

Tiba - tiba kelas menjadi riuh dan Fang pun sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi anak-anak di kelas itu. Ia tampak menatap Gempa dengan tatapan tanda tanya dan Gempa hanya tersenyum.

Sementara itu, saudaranya yang lain memasang wajah yang beragam saat melihat Fang.

Seperti Halilintar yang hanya melihat sekilas ke arahnya dan langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Lalu, Taufan dan Api hanya bisa memasang sebuah senyuman paksa dan bisa dengan mudah dibaca oleh Fang, yang notabenya dapat membaca ekspresi seseorang dengan mudah.

Namun, mata Fang terhenti pada sebuah kursi kosong disisi Api. Walaupun tak ada yang memberi tahunya siapa yang duduk disana, ia masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa aliran sihir yang tertinggal disana. Aliran sihir yang lembut dan menenangkan yang tak lain adalah milik Air.

 **[Flashback On]**

"Serahkan kepingan keenam itu padaku, bocah...," kata Air yang penuh intimidasi di setiap katanya, walaupun ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau ingin ini? Maka ambillah dan bunuh aku!"

 **Tes!**

 **Sring!**

"Jika keinginanmu begitu, aku akan mengabulkannya...," kata Air dan seketika tetesan embun di sekitar tempat itu menguap menjadi kristal-kristal es yang kita kenal dengan salju.

Air mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan sebuah senyuman mengerikan tersungging di wajahnya. Fang yang melihat itu entah bagaimana mundur selangkah mengikuti nalurinya saat merasakan bahaya, tetapi ternyata itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya mundur.

Udara di sekitar keduanya mendadak turun dan tampak mulai memutih tertutupi oleh salju. Suasana pun menjadi sangat berat. Fang yang melihat situasi sudah mulai di ambang batas ingin bergegas menyingkir dari tempat itu, tapi—

 **Krak!**

 **Tuk!**

"Apa yang—!"

Fang terdiam dalam keadaan yang sangat syok saat melihat kakinya sudah membeku, retak, dan putus begitu saja hingga ke bagian lututnya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, bocah. Menyerahlah atau..."

Fang yang sudah sangat syok itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi apa lagi karena tubuhnya sudah membeku separuh dalam sekejap sampai,

"AAAAIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!"

Api datang dengan cara tak terduga sambil membawakan sesuatu untuk Air.

"Minuman hangat cocoa terbaru asli buatan kakakmu ini sudah selesai, silakan dicicipi~ " kata Api sambil bersujud seperti memberikan cincin pada pasangan di acara kawinan.

Sunyi sesaat sampai Taufan juga ikut datang dengan cara yang lebih parah dari Api, yang sebelumnya datang dari udara dan mendarat dengan kaki yang salah dan berakhir dengan wajahnya mencium mesra tanah yang sudah membeku di tempat itu.

"AIIIRRRRR! Lihatlah, ini adalah minuman favoritmu yang kubuat khusus dengan 80 rasa buah-buahan dari negara sub tropis...," kata Taufan yang datang dengan baju ala bartender dan menggunakan sepatu skinya. Minuman khusus itu masih diraciknya sambil berjalan menuju kearah Air.

Keduanya menunggu reaksi Air yang masih diam dalam hening memperhatikan keduanya yang sudah keringat dingin melihat nya.

Air tetap diam. Namun, kakinya berjalan melangkah ke arah keduanya yang tampak senang dan sudah bersiap mempersembahkan minuman yang dibuat oleh keduanya pada Air.

Tetapi sepertinya Taufan dan Api salah sangka, karena Air bukan menuju ke arah keduanya tapi ke arah Fang yang ada di belakang keduanya.

 **Tap!**

Langkah kaki Air terhenti tepat di hadapan Fang yang tampak sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Kau, bocah-bocah yang ada di dalam tubuh Nak Fang— ah, bukan, apa harus aku panggil Circle? Apapun itu pergilah dari tubuhnya atau aku akan menyiksamu dengan sihir yang lebih menyakitkan lagi," kata Air dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. Bahkan Api dan Taufan yang tadinya murung langsung mengigil ketakutan dan saling memeluk satu sama lainnya.

"Hehehe... kau memang menang kali ini, tapi lihat saja! Kalian pasti akan kami dapatkan!" kata Fang dengan senyuman jahat. Lalu, bayangan hitam meninggalkan Fang dengan sangat cepat.

Fang pun langsung tak sadarkan diri di tempat. Kemudian, Air langsung mematahkan sihirnya dan tempat yang membeku itu mulai mencair.

"A-air?" panggil Api pelan dengan takut-takut setelah melihat Air kembali terdiam di tempat.

"Minuman itu...," gumam Air menggantung.

"EH?!" Taufan dan Api pun terheran sambil masih memperhatikan punggung Air yang kecil.

"Minuman itu... maafkan aku ya, kakak... sepertinya aku tak akan bisa meminumnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan...," ujar Air sambil menoleh dan tersenyum dengan hangatnya pada Taufan dan Api yang reflek berlari ke arah Air yang akan tumbang menyentuh tanah.

 **Pluk!**

"Oh, Kak Hali... maaf merepotkanmu... sepertinya kakak harus menggendongku lagi sampai ke rumah kali ini...," ujar Air yang sudah setengah sadar dan berakhir dengan kesadarannya yang hilang begitu saja.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf sekarang? Dari dulu kau selalu saja tidur di sembarang tempat 'kan...," ujar Halilintar dengan wajah sendu melihat Air yang ada di pelukannya.

"A-Air... apa dia baik-baik saja, Kak Hali?" tanya Api cemas saat sampai ke dekat keduanya.

"Apa dia terluka? Apa dia... dia...," tanya Taufan khawatir sampai—

 **Plok!**

"Tenang saja dia baik-baik saja..."

Halilintar menepuk pelan kepala Api dan Taufan yang panik melihat Air.

"Sekarang aku perlu kalian membantuku untuk membawa Fang...," ujar Halilintar pelan.

"Hm! Serahkan Fang pada kami!" kata Taufan dan Api dengan semangat 45.

 **[flashback Off]**

"Fa-"

"Ng-"

"Fan-"

"Fang! Oi!"

Fang tersentak dari lamunannya setelah Api menepuk pundak Fang sedikit lebih keras.

"Fang, kamu ikut makan ga? Tuh! Gempa bawakan jatah bekal untukmu!" kata Api sambil menunjuk ke arah para elemental yang lain.

Fang pun mengikuti mereka sampai ke taman belakang sekolah yang sudah terlupakan.

Saat mereka memakan bekal mereka, "Ini, Fang. Cobalah, kudengar kau suka ini kan?" ujar Gempa sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal berisikan...

"Uwaaahhhh! Donat lobak merah!" kata Fang dengan mata berkilauan melihat beberapa donat di dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Ehehe... sepertinya kau memang suka ini ya...," kata Gempa yang ikut senang melihat reaksi Fang.

Fang yang masih memasang wajah berbinar-binar perlahan sedikit teringat kembali akan kejadian kemarin dan tangannya yang sedang memegang kotak bekal itu perlahan turun dengan wajah tak semangat.

"Ada apa, Fang? Apa ada yang salah dengan donat lobak merahnya?" tanya Gempa cemas saat ia memperhatikan Fang sekilas dan semuanya pun memperhatikan dirinya yang menunduk dalam diam menatap isi kotak bekal itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya..."

"Hanya?"

Fang mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap satu per satu wajah Elemental yang ada.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku membuat banyak masalah untuk kalian... bahkan membuat _dia_...," Fang tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Para Elemental saling bertatapan dan berakhir dengan Halilintar yang menghela nafas setelah mereka melakukan komunikasi batin hanya dengan saling bertatapan.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu...," ujar Halilintar dengan wajah datar, namun bersahabat.

"Tapi, aku sudah—!"

 **Plok!**

"Yang Kak Hali katakan itu benar... kau tak perlu mencemaskan kami seperti itu...," ujar Gempa yang ikut menyakinkan Fang.

 **Set!**

"Na-nah! Aku juga diberi donat oleh Kak Gempa. Ambil ini dan lupakan hal yang kemarin... a-aku tak suka melihat seseorang berwajah begitu...," ujar Api yang malu-malu, tetapi ingin ikut menghibur dengan caranya.

"Woah, Fang beruntung amat! Jarang-jarang loh Api bisa menghibur seseorang... Fang ambil lah itu... kau suka donat itu kan?" bisik Taufan pada Fang selagi keduanya memperhatikan Halilintar yang ternyata sedikit usil pada adiknya itu dan berakhir dengan Gempa yang berusaha melerai mereka yang hampir bertengkar.

Fang terdiam sejenak memperhatikan mereka, lalu matanya melihat kearah kotak bekal milik Api yang sebelumnya di letakan di hadapannya. Tangannya perlahan mengambil donat di dalamnya dan memakannya dengan lahap dilanjutkan dengan bekal yang sebelumnya diberikan Gempa padanya.

Para Elemental terdiam melihat Fang. Mereka bukan terdiam dengan wajah datar melainkan wajah lega yang penuh senyuman. Walaupun Halilintar terlihat datar, dia juga menampakkan wajah lega.

Fang berulang kali mengucapkan kata "Terima kasih" sambil memakan donat-donat kesukaannya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

 **[Skip Time]**

Setelah beberapa hari tutup, Cafe Candy pun kembali dibuka. Semua orang ternyata sangat menanti - nantikan cafe itu kembali buka sejak mereka libur untuk pertama kalinya. Saat ini, cafe itu pun menjadi sangat ramai daripada hari biasanya. Untunglah saat ini mereka mendapatkan seorang pekerja tambahan yang tak terduga. Ya! Benar! Seperti yang kalian duga, Fang bekerja di cafe itu sebagai seorang pelayan dan koki tambahan.

Ternyata Fang dihukum oleh kakaknya untuk bekerja di tempat itu sebagai ganti rugi untuk berbagai hal yang telah ia lakukan pada para elemental dan Fang tampak tak keberatan dengan itu. Malah Fang tampak senang melakukan pekerjaannya saat ini dengan bimbingan dari Halilintar yang keras dan Gempa yang lembut. Tak sekali pun dia membantah perkataan keduanya.

"Hm, boleh juga ternyata dia ya~" kata Api yang berdiri di sisi Gempa.

"Fang sebelumnya pernah bekerja di salah satu restoran mewah di dunia sihir milik kakaknya, Kaizo. Bisa dibilang dia adalah kepala pelayan di restoran itu... tapi sayangnya entah bagaimana dia diculik sejak 3 tahun lalu dan sejak saat itu kakaknya terus mencarinya...," jelas Gempa dengan wajah berbinar-binar, masih memperhatikan Fang di sela jam istirahatnya.

"Ah... kalau tak salah ingat kita pernah berkunjung kesana, kan? Dan kalau tidak salah, Kak Gempa mencoba merekrut Fang sebagai salah satu karyawan di cafe ini setelah melihat caranya melayani pelanggan di restoran mewah itu...," kata Api yang kebetulan mengingat masa lalu.

"Eh!? Serius? Aku melakukan itu?" tanya Gempa yang kaget.

"Ng, kalau aku tak salah ingat sih... tapi untunglah kakak bisa mendapatkannya karena kejadian yang tak terduga ya...," ujar Api sambil tersenyum layaknya anak-anak yang polos.

"Ya, kau benar... setidaknya mimpi kecil kita sedikit terwujud...," ujar Gempa senang.

Keduanya pun asik bercerita seputar masa lalu sampai Halilintar datang memarahi mereka karena lupa waktu dan meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka.

Tak lama Cafe Candy pun mulai berangsur sepi dan bulan pun sudah naik semakin tinggi. Sudah saatnya toko itu tutup.

"Fang! Fang! Kamu dipanggil Gempa tuh di belakang!" kata Api yang muncul dari dapur.

"Okey, sehabis menutup jendela aku kesitu...," ujar Fang sambil menutup jendela terakhir, sementara Api kembali lagi ke dapur.

"Yosh! Jendela ini sudah dan meja juga sudah bersih... sekarang saatnya menemui manajer...," ujar Fang yang masih tampak senang walau sangat lelah saat ini.

"Manajer, ada perlu apa dengan sa... ya?" kata Fang yang sedikit terkejut melihat semua elemental berkumpul, yah, walau tak semuanya. Mereka membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi kue coklat kecil yang diberi tulisan "Selamat" dan lilin megah di atas nya.

"Selamat datang di Cafe Candy, Fang!" kata semuanya yang berkumpul di tempat itu.

"H-hah?" Fang masih tampak bingung.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Fang? Ini semua pesta kecil-kecilan untuk mu...," ujar Taufan dengan wajah usil sambil menepuk pundak Fang berkali-kali agar tersadar dari syoknya.

"Selamat ya, Fang. Mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi anggota keluarga di tempat ini...," ujar seseorang yang datang dari tempat pembuatan makanan dingin.

Fang tampak terdiam sejenak, sampai ia sadar orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Air.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu khawatir. Yang lain sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan juga maafkan karena aku menunjukkan ilusi yang begitu mengerikan padamu. Tapi, setidaknya semuanya impas saat ini... Nah, Fang. Ini sedikit hadiah untukmu... yang lain juga punya hadiah untukmu... kuharap mulai saat ini kau betah bersama kami, ya...," kata Air pelan sambil memberikan segelas kecil ice cream yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai bahan di dalamnya.

"Hm! Terima kasih sudah menerimaku!" kata Fang dengan senyuman yang tak akan terlupakan dan mereka pun memulai pesta penyambutan karyawan baru di tempat itu.

Tetapi, semuanya terhenti saat seseorang menggedor-gedor keras pintu Cafe dengan panik.

"Hm, siapa ya?" kata Ochobot Heran.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya...," ujar Gempa.

"Oh! Aku ikut!" kata Api yang mengekori Gempa dari belakang.

Keduanya pun pergi mengecek pintu depan.

"Iya, siapa ya?" tanya Gempa sebelum membuka pintunya.

"Gempa! Ini aku Ying! Gempa, tolong!" kata Ying dengan suara panik.

Saat Gempa membuka pintu, ia dan Api terkejut bukan main saat melihat keadaan Ying yang terbilang mengenaskan sambil merangkul Gopal disisinya yang juga bernasib lebih parah darinya.

"YING! GOPAL! Apa yang sudah terjadi pada kalian!?" kata Gempa yang langsung keluar dan bertindak. Begitu juga Api yang langsung membantu menggotong Gopal yang akan terlepas dari rangkulan Ying.

"Gempa... uhuk! Tolong, selamatkan... Ya-ya...," kata Ying yang akhinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ying! Ying! Bertahanlah!" kata Gempa dengan wajah panik dan syok.

 **Plok!**

"Jangan panik! Cepat kita bawa mereka ke dalam!" kata Halilintar yang sudah keluar bersama yang lainnya dan ikut menolong.

"Ng! Baiklah!" jawab Gempa.

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam Cafe dan Halilintar menutup pintu Cafe itu dengan tatapan waspada.

 **Hai! Hai! Semua pada rindu gak sama Liz~**

 **#PLak!**

 **Adowwww! Huaaaa...sakit...**

 **Halilintar : Mana Ada yang rindu sama mu coba, Hiatus selalu setahun-setahun gitu!**

 **Hiks, Hiks, Kali aku sungguh menyesal maaf...tapi kali ini tak perlu risau seorang pahlawan sedang membantu kita di balik layar saat ini!**

 **Blaze : Pahlawan?**

 **Taufan : Siapa?**

 **Hehehe dia adalah...**

 **#Musik dimain kan membahana.**

 **Kita sambut KudaErotis! Dia adalah Editor ku yang menyenangkan!**

 **All Elemental bertepuk tangan dengan wajah kagum.**

 **Gempa : Lalu dimana dia saat ini?**

 **Hum? Ah, dia sedang mencari Wi Fi saat ini karena dia kehabisan paket malam ini tapi karena itu lah kita akan membuat kan pesta meriah untuk menyambutnya seperti kita menyambut Fang Tadi! #Semangat 45.**

 **Yaya : Oke aku yang masak!**

 **#Syok semua kecuali-**

 **YAya! DAun! SOlar! Cepat kalian pergi dan cari barang-barang didaftar ini dan jangan sampai ada yang terlupakan! atau kalian tak akan muncul dalam chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Yaya, Daun, Solar : SI-SIAAAPPPppp! #mereka bergegas pergi sementara semua bernafas lega.**

 **Sukur ya...**

 **Blaze : save...#elus dada.**

 **Oke semua nya bersiap lah okey.**

 **Taufan : Ohya jangan lupa ya itu balas review okey!**

 **sip...**

 **Blaze : Nah, pertama dari BlueMoon2207! #semangat 45**

 **Oke! Oh! maafkan aku princess BlueMoon2207 (cry) maafkan aku (sujud) aku sangat payah sampai tak berani update lagi maaf kan aku tapi berkat edithor ku saat ini aku akan lakukan yang terbaik untuk menuntaskan nya setajam silet...dan (terisak) terima kasih sudah menunggu aku sungguh terharu...terima kasih...**

 **Taufan : Udah jangan nangis nih lanjukan dari go AUTHOR wah dari namanya dia semangat sekali nih buka surat nya sendiri...**

 **#buka surat nya dan terdiam syok.**

 **Hiks, Hiks, Hiks, Maaf kan aku aku akan segera lanjut...**

 **Ice : Okey, sekarang untuk side story selamat menikmati!**

 **Side Story**

 **1\. Behind Of Power**

Setelah tinggal cukup lama bersama para penyihir abadi para elemental, Fang mengetahui sesuatu yang sudah bisa dikatakan lumrah oleh para penghuni Cafe Candy yang penuh misteri itu.

Yaitu, kelemahan setiap para elemental yang cukup mengejutkan.

Contoh pertama adalah Gempa. Fang mengetahui kelemahan Gempa setelah kejadian tak terduga saat mencari "kepingan kristal" yang mengharuskannya mengeluarkan kekuatan secara berlebihan. Gempa kehilangan ingatannya tentang berbagai hal dalam jangka hitung mundur satu bulan ke belakang dan itu benar-benar membuatnya cukup tertekan.

Sejak saat itu, Fang menyadari bahwa sekuat apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki para elemental, mereka akan mendapakan hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan untuk setiap kemampuan dasyat tersebut jika digunakan berlebihan.

Entah karena apa, ia akhirnya mencari tahu lebih lanjut lagi tentang kekuatan para elemental agar dapat membantu mereka kedepannya.

Kebetulan Fang sudah mengetahui kelemahan Air\Ice ketika ia memakai kekuatannya, yaitu tertidur dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Misalnya, jika ia mengeluarkan kemampuannya selama satu menit, maka dia akan tertidur dalam jangka waktu satu hari full.

"Heh... kau memperhatikan kami sampai sedetil itu ya?" ujar Api tiba-tiba di belakang Fang yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya tentang para elemental.

Fang yang kaget tentu saja reflek menyembunyikan buku catatan tersebut itu di balik punggungnya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku... aku hanya—"

"Sini biar kubantu!" ujar Api dengan wajah kalem dan membuat Fang terdiam.

"Hah?" gumam Fang yang masih tak percaya apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Api.

"Kau tak perlu melihatku seperti itu. Dulu, ada karyawan kami di kantor cabang yang juga membuat hal seperti itu agar bisa dekat dengan kami...," jelas Api yang sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapannya.

Sebelumnya, Api dan Fang sebenarnya sedang ditugaskan bersama mencari tumbuhan ajaib untuk "Sang Putri" yang sedang sakit parah dan keduanya sedang beristirahat dalam perjalanan mereka saat ini.

"Lalu, tentang siapa yang ingin kau ketahui? Kalau tak salah lihat di catatanmu tadi, kau sudah tahu kelemahan kak Gempa dan Air, ya?" ujar Api yang mulai berjalan lagi. Diikuti Fang yang tergesa - gesa mengambil tasnya, mengikuti Api yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan kembali.

"Iya. Hanya tersisa kalian bertiga saja yang belum aku ketahui...," ujar Fang yang sudah bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Api.

"Hm... kalau begitu aku beritahu secara berurutan saja ya. Pertama kak Taufan...," kata Api dan Fang bersiap mencatat di buku catatannya.

"Jika Kak Taufan terlalu memaksakan diri, dia akan menjadi seperti orang lain...," ujar Api sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Orang lain? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fang tak mengerti walaupun dia berusaha membaca raut wajah Api.

"Ng... kau tahu kan, Kak Taufan itu sangat usil?" ujar Api kikuk dan Fang cukup jarang melihat Api berwajah seperti itu.

"Tentu saja... Lalu, apa yang salah dari itu?" tanya balik Fang yang masih tak paham.

"Nah, itu! Itu dia! Dia akan menjadi kebalikan dari itu. Dia akan kehilangan semangatnya dan murung berhari – hari. Bahkan efek samping dari kelemahannya itu dia akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan...," keluh Api pada Fang yang tak mengerti.

"Intinya Kak Taufan yang usil akan berubah menjadi orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup nya...," tambah Api setelah melihat wajah bingung Fang.

"Oke sudah! Selanjutnya?" tanya Fang lagi dengan semangat.

"Sekarang giliran ku... kelemahanku setelah menggunakan kekuatanku... aku akan menjadi seorang penakut...," ujar Api pelan.

"Penakut?" ulang Fang tak paham.

"Ya, takut... kau kan tau aku selaju maju yang pertama jika bertarung?" ujar Api kikuk.

"Iya. Oh, lalu separah apa itu?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Cukup parah kurasa..." ujar Api yang tampak tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Melihat Itu Fang mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah... Taufan akan murung, Api menjadi penakut... tunggu dulu! Lalu, bagaimana dengan Halilintar? Katanya tadi kau ingin bilang secara berurutan?" ujar Fang bingung.

"Er... kalau Kak Halilintar... aku tak tau kelemahan nya...," ujar Api sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan tatapan waspada walaupun hanya sekilas dan segera kembali seperti semula.

"Apa maksudmu tak tahu? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama?" tanya Fang heran.

"Um... hanya Kak Gempa yang tahu soal itu. Aku tak pernah melihat kak Halilintar memakai kekuatan penuhnya di hadapan kami... dan lagi Kak Hali itu selalu bertarung menggunakan senjata sihir hanya jika terdesak saja. Lagipula dia cepatnya bukan main...," curhat Api sambil memaikan tangannya.

"Benar juga, dengan kecepatan seperi itu dia tak akan masalah bertarung tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga ya...," ujar Fang yang paham. Tertulislah di buku catatan Fang, Halilintar adalah misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

Sementara itu di rumah, Halilintar sedikit terbatuk dan membuat Ochobot kaget.

"Ada apa Hali? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ochobot cemas.

"Hm? Tidak, hanya aku merasakan seseorang sedang membicarakanku...," ujar Halilintar yang menjawab dengan kalem.

 **End Side story**


End file.
